Taking Charge
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Sara becomes the legal guardian of a young child and shocks everyone when she asks Greg for help. but dark secrets come back from the little girls past putting new relationships to breaking point.
1. Chapter 1

Taking charge

* * *

Sara becomes the legal guardian of a young girl and shocks everyone one she asks Greg for his help. But when dark secretes come back to haunt her Sara nearly risks everything to protect her new life and her new relationships.

**This is an update because i found errors and i made a mistakes further along in the story. probably need a few more but enjoy **

* * *

Prologue

"_It's ok, he'll be here soon enough" Sara had to bite back the tone of doubt. It was no use in scaring the poor child. She felt the small form shift in her arms and heard the small whimper. Sara did the only thing she could do and held the child tighter to her, he had said he was coming for them and she believed him- hell she had managed to trust him for the past year, with her heart- her stomach knotted when she saw his face for the first time after the hit, as he pushed them into the SUV- her heart stopped at one point when she saw his pale face half covered in blood some not his own but enough to make her feel sick. _

_Now holding the young girl fiercely in her arms she was beginning to doubt her own words. She knew if they waited for much longer she would have to give up all hope and search for him herself or they would have to attempt to get help. Just then she saw something in the waning moonlight. For a moment she almost scolded her self for thinking he would ever give up on them- on her. But then she made out it wasn't him-he hadn't come to save them, it was the other- it was Lucas and he- Sara bite off the whimper before it made its way to her lips. It was a gun; no doubt it wasn't even his gun. _

_She wanted to cry, if anything had happened- he had to be dead, Lucas wouldn't have left him any other way- but then the presence of the young girl huddled in her arms brought her back, she had to be strong for her. Sliding down her seat Sara pulled the young across her, pushing her between her seat and the driver side's door. Sara's body shielded the young girl from the other door the one Lucas was making his way to his gun raised and ready. _

_This was it they would have to run, attempt to outrun or even hide from Lucas. Bringing her face close to the young girl Sara kept her voice steady, she couldn't scare her _

"_Honey when I tell you, we're going to throw open the door and run like hell into the woods ok?" Sara felt the young girl no, no doubt sharing the fear coursing it's way through her veins but even now Sara smiled, the child was a lot stronger then she ever gave her credit for, she could only pray that was because of Sara rather then of what had plagued the first six years of her life. Then in a whisper to match Sara's she pulled herself up to her ear "like bats out of hell" she questioned causing Sara to grin and grab her small hand. Sara knew she hadn't been the one who helped her with her sense of humour… that of course was down to Greg. Sara allowed one tears to roll down her face… his face filled her mind and she could only pray that he would continue to be a positive affect on the young child and on her too. Sara glanced to the side mirror and saw Lucas approach- he was either really dumb and thought he could creep up on them or he was confident and he didn't care if they knew he was approaching. _

_Sara didn't want any longer, she reached down and thumbed her side lock and winced at the thud it made when the door unlocked it self. But she had no time to check if Lucas heard it or not for she was attempting to open the car door as quietly as possible. That's when she heard it and felt it, the first crack of the gun firing. The window on the passenger side door imploded and Sara half pushed half covered the young girl as a bullet tore through the car and hit the driver's side door. Lucas snarled as he lent in through the shattered window attempting to grab hold of Sara whilst brandishing the gun around like a mad man. _

"_You bitch- I'll kill you give me my daughter back" Lucas snarled sounding like an animal. He backed out as Sara dragged her self out of the SUV she pushed the girl towards the woods stopping when there was some stumbling to her right and she saw Lucas standing on the other side of the car with the gun pointed at them. It flickered between the two of them and Sara threw herself over the girl when she heard the first crack, screwing her eyes shut ready for the pain………………_

_Chapter one _

A year and a half earlier

She was late; she had no intention on being late. In fact she had woken up early, she had only been asleep three hours when she woke up. But the reason she had woke up was the reason she was late.

The stabbing pain in her stomach and back had just about subsided after two Teynol, however after dragging herself to the bath and soaking her body long enough to sooth some of the pain she discovered she hadn't been shopping for more personal items. Slowly not to cramp up she threw some comfortable clothes on and jumped in her car and drove to her closes grocery store but found it was another hour before it opened, she spent thirty minutes looking the next one… she of course knew that it shouldn't take that long but having missed several due to the pain she couldn't help it.

Once home she dumped her bags and smiled only half hearted… the shop keeper had looked at her strangely when she dumped at least five months worth of women's toilettes not to mention the several types of chocolate bars she had also gathered. She headed the bathroom, once finished she headed back to the living room and flopped down on her sofa, she had no intention of falling asleep but once the cramps had stopped she felt worn out and she closed her eyes for what felt like a second but was in facts hours for when she managed to drag her eyes open she saw that it was time for her… in ten minutes.

So here she was walking down the corridor of LVCL hoping that she could get away without having to explain to her male superior why she was late, even though Grissom would understand no doubt she didn't want to have to tell him front of Nick and Warwick- or Greg.

And as she thought of that last person he came around the corner. His hair was spiked up as usual but due to his new position as CSI level one he reframed from wearing too much gel in it, he wore a simple blue t-shirt and clean dark stone washed jeans. He was readjusting him jacket when his brown eyes settled on Sara and the boyish lab rat grin spread across his face. Sara figured not everything of the lab could be taken out of him.

He came to stop as she did; folding his arms "sidle" he greeted a hint of mischief in his eyes that were flickering over Sara's face. She knew she looked like shit- in fact she was sure she looked like death warmed- but she didn't really want to deal with Greg and his usual boyish charms, and she was in no mood to engage in their soft flirting.

So she gave him her best piss of or I'll do something to you looks and Greg immediately held his hands up and smiled apologetically

"Sorry… Sara" he apologised and Sara soften slightly, no matter how annoyed or angry she got Greg had a habit- no a charm- that would always make her smile even forget what was bothering her. Sara sighed slightly and allowed her self a small smile, even Grissom couldn't do that completely.

"Your late" Greg pointed out as Sara nodded winching inwardly, she wondered if he would ask why. And she was grateful when he stepped beside her "well assignments already handed out. Nick and Catherine on a suicide at the flamingo, Warwick and Sofia working a floater and Grissom now has the great fun of a college prank gone wrong" Greg told her as Sara groaned and tilted her head backwards- Grissom was pissed, he had to be. Looking back at Greg Sara took a deep breath looking to Greg who was grinning "and me" she asked as Greg straightened himself out "you have the pleasure of me" Greg declared his eyebrows rising slightly and the grin replaced with a more devilish one.

Sara shook her head and pushed him softly in the shoulder, Greg pretended to pull a wounded face and clutched his shoulder once Sara had pulled her hand away "why Sara Sidle… I think I might just have to report that… who you think they have investigate them charges" Greg smirked as she turned and headed with him towards the door again. Sara glanced at him and smiled feeling some of the tension slipping from her.

"Knowing my luck, Ecklie" Sara offered as Greg winced and opened the front door for her "ouch… maybe I could forget it ever happen… even I wouldn't be cruel enough to have him investigating" Greg declared causing Sara to laugh and they headed to her car. She looked at Greg and not for the first time since he became a CSI level 1 in a way she had at first found startling then had come to like.

"so, yours or mine" Greg asked turning his brown eyes towards her and Sara blushed lightly, for a moment she thought that he was offering something more but then she remembered they would have to drive to the crime scene.

"Um…" Sara blanked for a few moments then she looked at Greg and smirked "yours, if we took mine you would have to grab your kit and we could be here all night" Sara teased stepping out of Greg's reach as she darted to her car. She glanced behind her and saw Greg still grinning after her, the devilish smile still etched across his young and handsome face. Sara almost bumped into her car because of that last thought. She fumbled with her keys and allowed her self to dive into the back grabbing what she thought she would need when it hit her… she hadn't ask anything about the case, she blushed and mentally slapped her self. The innocent flirting… well she could only hope it was innocent… had worked as a distraction for more then one thing. Collecting the basics and then more of least the extras she locked her car once more and searched for Greg's.

She found him with two minutes, leaning against his car, even though the weather would slowly turn cold and even the first nips of cold air could be felt Greg had shed his jacket and Sara saw how well the blue t-shirt had clung to his torso.

Sara had heard that Nick and Warwick had encouraged the newbie to hit the gym now he was out in the field and Sara shockingly was happy to see that it was paying off and that he had some muscles to show off.

Feeling herself go red and she quickly ducked her head, she hated her hormones this time of the month… she felt more like a teenager, thankfully it lasted only a day. Greg pushed off the car when she approached and grinned lopsided at her "finally thought you stood me up to be with Grissom" Greg joked receiving a sharp jab to the ribs; Sara smiled wickedly at him before moving around to the passenger side door, Missing the serious look and almost wistful look passing over Greg's face as he reflected over what he said. But he pulled one of his boyish grins and climbed into the car.

"so" Sara started slapping at his knee playfully, Greg glanced at her and started his car "so…were you intending to ask me to have my wicked way with you sidle" Greg gleamed at her but Sara simply folded her arms before turning slightly and dropping her kit in the back, she leaned slightly into Greg's shoulder making him swallow hard, her brown hair tied back loosely tickling Greg's shoulder.

"so, you going to tell me about the case" Sara asked turning her head slightly before a spring of pain fluttered across her stomach and she sat down quickly attempting to bite down hard against the pain. Greg cleared his throat and his head after being so close to Sara, gripping the steering wheel.

He went to start the car again but the hum from the engine made him blush but luckily Sara was caught up in her own world to notice so he began to back out of his car spot, spreading his arm across the back of Sara's seat to make sure he didn't hit anything.

"Um… DB, domestic abuse as far as Brass could tell. Husband stabbed the wife and then took off, they live out of town slightly" Greg informed her as he fully turned the car around and headed out.

"Who called it in" Sara asked glancing at Greg as he pulled his arm back and stared out the window. His face set "the six year old daughter… she hid until…" Greg bit off his words and flickered a glance towards Sara. Though she had never fully explained to him what had happened to her with her mother and father, he had a good idea… when his curiosity got the better of him, but he never out right told her his guess.

Sara looked at him and wondered why he stopped then she noticed his look and saw the expression Grissom had given her when he first discovered what happened to her father. Why she had hid herself just this little girl did. And instead of being annoyed, Sara found herself softening and smiling gently at Greg who finally had the nerve to glance away from the road and look at Sara and was shocked to find she was smiling at him.

"Greg its fine," she half whispered, lowering her eyes. Greg instinctively grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Sara was shocked by the act but she took comfort.

"Carry on" Sara ordered more determined and Greg ducked his head and pulled his hand back turning his gaze out the window "um, apparently she waited until her father left. It should be open and shut but you should know the drill better then me" Greg finished and Sara nodded. The rest of the drive was spent in relative silence.

* * *

there updated... reviews if you like. this is still a work in progress 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Sara shifted uncomfortable in her seat, they had been driving for twenty minutes and she was in need of a different position and go to the toilet. Slowly the blaring lights of police cars came into view and Sara glanced at Greg to find the look of puzzlement across his own face. She assumed that neither knew why there was so many police cars present and as they pulled up to the log styled house there was at least a dozen or more cops mulling around running back a forth.

Greg finally pulled to a stop and spotted captain Brass talking to a young police office. He and Sara climbed out of the car; Brass took note of them but didn't go directly to them instead finish given his orders to the officer. Greg and Sara had enough time to get their kits out and grab their vest and slipped them on.

Brass gave them a harsh smile, not directed at them but at the scene he had just left.

"You made it in better time then some of my officers, but then again you are CSI's" Brass told them gaining a smile from both. He glanced at Sara and frowned taking her pale complexion "Sidle you look pale, you ok" Brass asked but Sara ducked her head as though making out to search for something. Greg threw her a look and noted that she look pale but Sara shook her head and looked at Brass "fine… I'm fine, just a cold" Sara lied and Brass nodded. Then looked over his shoulder if he had believed her or not was unclear but he allowed it to slip "right, body inside… she was moved by the paramedic's. I've got officers searching the surrounding woods but we haven't located the husband yet. We need to question him" Brass then glanced towards a police car and sighed "the little girl is there" Brass told them as both nodded before looking at each "body or girl Sanders" Sara asked lightly when she saw the concern in his eyes. Greg smiled lightly and raised an eyebrow "do I get a choice" Greg questioned only half convinced that Sara was ok. Sara pointed towards the girl and smiled at him "hope you have some sweets on you Greg, I don't think your charm will work on kids" Sara declared lightly before she pulled a serious face and followed Brass who was relieved to hear the light banter between the two CSI's.

Greg groaned lightly and turned headed towards the car, throwing a glance over his shoulder to see Brass and Sara already discussing the case. The only reason he was this concerned with Sara was because this case hit close to home. That was all, he was friend concerned with a friend.

Sara was glad to be getting down to work, if she focused her mind on work then she could forget that her Teynol was wearing off and slight twinges that had been hitting a little at a time during the drive. Brass spoke to a few more officers before he came to a stop and brought Sara with him, he had seen something before looking at her "your professional right Sara" Brass questioned. Sara blinked back the tears, she wished she could have blamed it all on her hormones but the truth was she was a little hurt by his question. So she simply nodded. Brass looked behind him and sighed then carried on walking, frowning at his question she looked at what could possibly make him ask and then she saw it.

Hank stood leaning against the wall talking to a female officer, any other day she would have just got on with her job without a second thought to any thing- especially to a guy who cheated on her. But today she didn't need, so she captured Brass's arm and sighed, he looked back at her and she saw the reason why he asked her about being professional. He no doubt had heard what happened and she couldn't help but smile at his concern there was one a time when he thought CSI's were annoyance.

"You can always swap, get Sanders back up here" Brass asked and Sara smiled shaking her head "no, I better see the body. Get this over and done with" Sara declared Brass gave her a pat then headed towards the paramedic followed by Sara.

"Have we got a name" Sara asked trying her best to look resolved, Brass nodded then looked at her "yeah, DB's name is Georgina Keats" the name brought Sara to a dead stop. Brass stopped a few steps before her, glancing at her with puzzlement until he saw that any traces of colour she had now had completely drained from her face… in fact she looked like a shell of her self, as though someone had knocked all the air out of her.

"Sara" he questioned as he stepped towards her but Sara was repeating the name again and again first under her breath then slowly she got louder. It couldn't be the same one… it couldn't be. Sara didn't realise tears had sprung to her eyes; this wasn't her hormones… that name.

"Georgina Keats" Sara repeated and Brass nodded, neither noticing that they had gain an audience, including Hank. Sara felt her breath coming out in short shots before she dropped her kit and raced pushing passed the officers leaving them in shock.

It had taken Sara a few moments to collect her bearings noting that most of the officers were hovering close to one room. Sara raced straight for that room, it was the family room, it would have been like thousands of others with toys scattered here and there had it not also been for the smashed glass and furniture. The TV had been tossed half way across the room and the table was splintered. And there laying behind the tipped sofa was the body-the person she didn't want to see. Blood pooled underneath the slim auburn haired body, her green eyes were shut but a look of fear was etched across her still face. Sara stumbled a few steps around and saw her body fully. She had been wearing a flowing brown skirt that had fanned out when she fell; her crisp white shirt with small sparkling gold studs was stained crimson from a gapping hole where her heart was. Sara could feel the hot tears streak there way down her cheeks, burning as they rolled down.

Georgina was always beautiful; she held an elfin air around her. Her hair naturally curling around her shoulders. And even now, with her chin coated in blood she was beautiful. Sara broke and went to rush towards the body but two strong arms wrapped around her and nearly lifted her off her feet "no" she screamed and kicked and struggled against those arms.

She knew these arms; Hank was holding her tightly against him. She tore at the arms, wanting to go to the body. She couldn't and wouldn't accept that she was dead, she had to wake her up, even in the back of her mind she knew this was how most friends of victims react and she knew Hank was right to hold her back but she didn't want to be held back. It took a few minutes before the sobs racked throughout her and her struggles eased. Her knees gave way and she was on the ground, she pushed Hank away and she felt him tense then let go making sure she wouldn't go again.

"Sara," Hank sighed then stood "just didn't want you to ruin everything by messing up the scene" Hank told her before he walked away. Sara just sat looking at the body, her elfin friend. She didn't know how long she sat their before Brass bent down beside her and placed a gentle hand on her arm. She looked at him the tears had stopped falling; taking his hand she allowed her self to be pulled to her feet and took staggering breaths holding herself.

"I've called Grissom; he said he could spare Nick. You have to step back Sara you know you do" Brass ordered expecting an argument but he received none. She simply nodded and was allowed to be guided out by Brass. She didn't even notice Hank stiffing when she walked out, her kit had been placed by Greg's car and that's when she remembered. Stopping she spun towards Brass who looked at her with down cast eyes "the little girl" Sara bit off before she walked towards the car, the direction Greg had taken off towards before hand. Stealing her breath expecting the worst.

Greg was nearly done; he had heard something of a commotion but didn't stop talking to Lotte. Greg looked at the six year old and smiled brightly at her. Charlotte Keats stated firmly she liked the name Lotte and that was her name. Greg questioned her gently, not wanting to scare her. Once or twice he wondered why Catherine had not gotten this assignment- she had Lindsey then he guessed that he needed to learn everything including dealing with children. He had just finished taking all the notes when he realised that he wasn't getting much more from the little girl and that she had hid as soon as her father returned to the house and began to beat up his wife. It was a story Greg had read and thousand times before hand, the familiar routine victims of abuse kept to.

He noticed Sara walking over to them and guessed she too was done when he saw she had been crying and that she looked white as a ghost. He was about to jump up when Lotte too noticed Sara and leap from her seat and charged at her. Sara stopped and flung her arms open to capture the young girl, stroking her hair and kissing her head. Sara sank to the ground and held the girl tightly to her.

Greg stood frowning, his puzzlement was lifted when he saw Brass coming to them, not yelling or scolding Sara for her behaviour. Greg was even more confused when Nick's car came to a stop and he climbed out, he scanned the area and then fixed on them. He rushed quickly towards them and spoke to Brass who nodded a few things then sighed before he walked to Sara and spoke in a low voice to her. Nick headed over to Greg and gave him a tight smile "hey man, you ok" Nick asked as Greg frowned but nodded. What the hell was going on, Greg looked at Nick "what's going on" he asked and Nicky glanced to Sara who was now rocking the girl back and forth "um, your going to be working this case with me now man" Nicky informed him as Greg felt his head spinning, he was confused.

"Nick" Greg started and Nick let out a low whistle "the DB, from what I can gather Sara knows her…don't know how but she does and she has to be removed from the case" Nick stated before he sighed and looked around "look, I'm going to head back to the house, get started you ok to make sure everything is clear here… you might have to go with the girl and no doubt Sara" Nick ordered as Greg nodded cramming the notes he had taken in to his vest and raced back to the car. He grabbed his kit and marched over to Sara who showed no sign of movement. Brass looked at Greg and nodded, pulling him aside "their going to take her to the hospital, Sara wants to go… I can't leave and Nick just got" "it's fine, I'll go. I'll take my car and follow them" Greg stated as Brass nodded and bent beside Sara once more. He spoke to her and Greg felt somehow different when Sara stared at him. It wasn't among the normal looks she gave him, it was different… it was as though she was judging him for the first time… seeing if she trusted him with such a precious thing… the kid, she wanted to know if she could trust him with her then just as suddenly her expression changed, like she had finished and he had some how been given the ok. At this point he walked over to Sara and bent beside her, her eyes never left him "I'm going to follow in the car, you go with Lotte" he ordered as Sara watched him. She slowly nodded and looked at him with a new look, pleading. Then Greg understood dropping his bag and helped Sara and Lotte to their feet. Sara scooped the girl up and gave a tight smile towards Greg who could help smile back brushing a loose strand from her forehead, her skin feeling like ice beneath his finger tips.

Then she was gone heading to the ambulance with Lotte in her arms, Greg sighed and turned nodding to Brass after he grabbed his bag and headed to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Greg paced, there wasn't much else he could do. He had thought about heading back to the lab to drop off the evidence he collected but there wasn't much apart from a few scrapings from beneath her finger nails the only other thing he had was her testimony and he already related all that he had taken down to Nick once he phoned after being there fifteen minutes. That had been forty minutes ago. The doctors had wanted to give Lotte a through check up before they even thought it fit to let him question her more. One of the nurses had scolded him when she discovered that he had already questioned the young child.

Greg insisted that he should be present at least encase then discovered something but Sara spoke to him in a low and broken voice and assured him that the least she could do was be there when they examined the little girl, she had pretty much demanded it and when Greg looked at her, he couldn't help but agreed. Looking back he wished he had said no and insisted that he went in her place but Greg figured out a long time ago that no matter what he could never say no to Sara Sidle, on anything.

Groaning Greg slumped into a seat and grabbed his head, he usually had a handle on his feelings for Sara, he made sure they never interfered with his job but seeing her… after she had been crying and she had judged and deemed him worthy he couldn't say no, he could reject her.

Greg jumped when something brushed against his temple, almost slamming his self back he spun in the chair and was surprised to see Sara. She still looked paled, and drawn. She looked ill and depressed, it made him want to throw his arms around her and lavish her with kisses to prove everything was going to be ok, that he was there for her. But knowing Sara he she would never allow that… he was a friend, he knew and understood that.

"Sorry" she mumbled lowering her eyes a fraction, the startled look on Greg's was enough to prove that she shouldn't have done what she had done. She was a friend, the line drawn in the sand years ago.

Greg sighed and slumped down before looking at her face "you ok" he questioned, he couldn't help the concern that dripped from his tone nor the sympathy he felt for her. Sara lifted her eyes back to his and sighed, tears forming once more. Greg lent forward and allowed his brown eyes to grow wide "sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" Greg apologised but Sara shook her head and bit her lip.

"don't worry Greg you could never make me cry- your too charming… charming" sobs broke off her words and on instinct Greg moved forward and engulfed her in his arms bringing her head to rest against his chest and he laid his own on top. One hand rested against the back of her head stroking the soft texture beneath his finger tips while his other hand rubbed her back soothing her. They sat like that for a few moments before Sara controlled the sobs.

"have they got next of kin" Greg husky voice startled Sara but she didn't pull back, she liked the feeling of having Greg this close, it comforted her, the feeling of his fingers now threading themselves through her hair made her feel somewhat protected. Not lifting her head nor making any intention to move she sighed taking a deep breath smiling faintly at the smell of Greg.

"Me" she mumbled, but she couldn't have been that loud because Greg broke the embrace and looked down at her "me, I'm her next of kin…I'm… I'm Lotte's godmother" Sara admitted causing a puzzled look to spread across Greg's face. Before he could question her Sara pressed her head against his chest once more and moved her arms around his waist not willing to let go. Greg was surprised but welcomed the feel of her; even if it was just comfort Greg liked it. To be truthful he loved the feel of Sara Sidle against him. But after a few minutes curiosity got the best of him and he tilted his head so Sara could hear him and he could hear her without breaking away from her.

"What do you mean" Greg asked as Sara sighed once more. She collected her self before she gently pushed Greg back, he went to pull away but she simply pulled him back. She lent against the wall and Greg understood still holding to her and allowed her to hold him against her. Greg knew this wouldn't last long; she would be back to her normal self so he was going to hold on to this moment for as long as he could.

"When my mom… when I was" Sara broke off and Greg soothed her once more stroking her hair with one hand bringing her closer to his chest. Sara closed her eyes and stole a shuddering breath "when my mom killed my dad… I didn't have anyone; I was only a kid… I didn't understand fully what was happening… all I knew was my dad was dead and my mom had created a new hell for me" Sara stopped allowing tears to slip down feeling guilty that Greg's t-shirt was getting wet.

"I was shifted from foster home to foster home. I never made many friends, no one I would let in… what was the point everyone I cared about was taken away. So I kept the wall up… that was until I saw it happen… I knew the girls were bullies… you don't stay in those places and not begin to hate people. They didn't bully me, I kept myself to myself but some how Georgian offended them. Her parents hadn't put her there, they were killed by a drink driver and with no living relatives she had to be placed there. She had the most beautiful hair, it stood out and the girls could help themselves. I wanted to stay out of it but they hit her… said she deserved it because her parents loved her, I couldn't help it. No one deserved to be hit for that… I forget how I fought off four of them" Sara stopped when Greg chuckled and she looked at him "what" she questioned as Greg shook his head still smiling slightly.

"Bad ass even as a kid" Greg chirped his voice rumbling against her head, Sara smiled at that and it even stopped her tears. She clutched at Greg's shirt not wanting to leave this position where she felt warm and safe.

"It helped me, and it helped Georgie too. No one would touch her again; she called me her protection charm against the other girls. We became friends quickly, we ended up so close that they thought it better if they tried to find a home to take us both. It was hard at first but a year or so we were sent to a loving woman who took us both in. we were like sisters we did everything together. Georgie was always submissive, but she was wonderful." Sara took a deep breath, the memories now hurting and tearing at her heart.

"College was weird, she loved to draw and I loved science so we wrote and talked to each other all the time and then suddenly she told me that she was getting married. It was small but Georgie was happy and thought he was too… at least at first" Sara admitted swiping at tears she regained some composure "they were together two years when I noticed something different about her… I visited and I chose to ignore the red marks of the puffy eyes, Lucas Keats wasn't that guy he could be that guy not with Georgie. Then she got pregnant" Sarah bit off bitterly, shaking a disturbing image from her mind. After a few seconds she returned to her story.

"Apparently things between them were better after the baby was born… after Lotte. Lucas even asked me to become Lotte's godmother. Then in the dead of the night five years after Lotte was born Georgie arrived at my door said she left him. She told me everything, how he turned nasty and how he beat her… I wanted to kill him then and there but she was out away from him that had to be a good thing" Sara questioned looking up at him, Greg was shocked for a moment then nodded "yeah it should be enough" he agreed and Sara resettled her head against his chest.

"She stayed with me; we were ok again for about a year. Then she started to pull away, Lucas got back into her life again and she moved back… we had an argument, said I would never be apart of her life if she went back… she chose him" Sara buried her head against him and tried to block the memory out as well as the pain coursing through her stomach.

"We haven't spoke since, I didn't even know where she lived… when I saw her body" Sara broke off and Greg tighten his grip on her, his hand reached up to her face and smoothed her hair from her face.

Greg didn't need to hear anything more, but he would listen if she wanted to tell him. But after a few seconds Greg dared to pull back slightly and look at her "Sara" he questioned causing Sara to look up at him, her eyes were soft. She was relaxed, but Greg saw something else, something that he didn't dare hope was there but with his hand pressed against her cheek. Her lips so close he wondered what she would say or do if he pressed his lips against her; he moved forward and felt Sara hold her breath. Though he didn't know wither it was in fear or anticipation of what he would do… then as their nose brushed for the briefest second he remembered who he was and who she was… but most of all he remembered what happened and why she was in his arms. He hadn't swept her off her feet, they we're snuggled on his couch watching some old movie. Greg swallowed hard and turned his head up and felt her hot breath against his throat. He didn't dare let her rest her head on his chest again, she would definitely hear the beating of his heart… she would feel it nearly beating right out his chest. Then he felt her stiffen and she pulled away turning from him. He went to place his hand on her back but she shifted slightly so his hand fell. Greg groaned inwardly, he blew it… what ever chance he might have had was now gone, because he pulled back.

Sarah collected her self wiping at her eyes and for a second Greg's heart broke… she needed comfort and what right as her friend had he to deny her that… if he kissed her, it just meant… Greg trailed off that line of thought because the truth was he would have no idea what it mean… to him it would mean the world but to Sara… it could mean anything but that. Greg was about to reach out to her but the doctor walked down the corridor and fixed on them two.

Greg stood and nudged Sara with his foot, not trusting to put his hands anywhere near her. Sara glanced up at him then at the doctor, she jumped to her feet and stared at the doctor who came to a stop.

"Doctor Lloyd" Sara greeted as he elderly doctor smiled brightly at her then looked to Greg who shifted his feet awkwardly "Lotte is fine… better then fine" doctor Lloyd admitted smiling at the relief spreading across Sara's face. But Greg was thinking of business, he didn't want to think about but he still had a job to do even if he wanted to hold Sara again.

"was there any signs of abuse" Greg asked noting out the corner of his eye that Sara's head drop and she shuddered, without thinking he stepped closer to her and wrapped his hand around hers. He didn't dare look away from the doctor after that.

"No," he started then sighed "at least not any recently. She's been severely beaten on more then one occasion. Um we did a sexual abuse test and found nothing, her abuse wasn't sexual" Doctor Lloyd admitted, Sara's hand twisted in Greg's and he felt her clinging to him.

If the doctor noticed he did show it for he simply looked between the two, Greg cleared his throat and smiled lightly at the doctor, in fact he was attempting his innocent little lost boy smile, it worked on Grissom so it should work on this guy "can I speak to her again at least" Greg asked but the doctor shook his head firmly "no" he had such a stern voice that Greg was taken back "she's sleeping… you can sit with her but no questions and no waking her up… I know what you people are like" doctor Lloyd's voice lightened and a small smile lit his face up. Sara was at eased and she loosen her grip on Greg's hand "it's fine, I'll stay no will ask her any questions until I approve of it" Sara assured as doctor Lloyd looked and nodded then straightened as though taking her in for the first time then he dove into his pocket and produced two foil wrapped tablets which he offered to Sara.

Sara took them unsure and glanced at the doctor who smiled slightly "these should help… with your… stomach issues" doctor Lloyd stated knowingly, Sara blushed lightly and Greg glanced at her, then figured it out… why she was late and why she couldn't stop shifting in her seat during the drive… and this caused Greg to blush a little letting her hand go an running it across his neck.

"Well I better get back to the paper work, seeing as you're her next of kin I'll get everything you need to sign" doctor Lloyd admitted and Sara nodded "I'll stay here, with her" Sara stated as the doctor nodded and sighed "yes a captain Brass, sent two police officers over to stand outside the room. That should be fine for a little while" doctor Lloyd stated before he smiled at Greg "and I have the collection made under Miss Sidle's observation" doctor Lloyd told him brining Greg back to them "oh… um… yeah I forgot… I'll run them back to the lab" he mumbled looking down at his feet. Doctor Lloyd nodded and walked away leaving the two alone. After a few seconds Greg looked to Sara who was staring at the floor. He racked his brain from something to say but nothing… he couldn't think of a word to say to her.

"I" he started and Sara looked at him firmly, her eyes still soft but what ever else he saw in them before was now buried.

"I better be getting back… with everything… unless… unless you um want me to stay" Greg stated watching her face, going through the thinking process then Sara shook her head "no… I'll be fine, I'll report in anything more… I'll speak to Grissom, tell him what's going on" Sara assured him as Greg nodded rubbing his neck once more. What else did he have to say… nothing… so pointing towards the doctor's direction he gave her a smile "ok, well… I'll drop by tomorrow… question Lotte if that's ok and… do you want anything brought to you" Greg asked, now he knew he sounded stupid. Sara how ever didn't seem to notice, for she smiled as she thought. It was a draining smile not one that even half way lit up her face but it was a smile and Greg felt himself melting at the sight of it… knowing full well that if she asked for the world he would give it to her. But instead she blushed slightly and took a deep breath.

"Um I would rather Catherine pick things up for me… or Sofia, if you could if I can't get a hold of them tell them to bring the bag I left in the living and some fresh clothes for tomorrow" Sara asked as Greg frowned slightly, he was about to object that he could get her what she needed then realised that she had asked for Catherine or Sofia, it wasn't him… hell it wasn't even guys in general it was because it was a woman thing and he wasn't quiet ready to go searching through bags looking for… that. Greg gave her the biggest smiles he had and nodded "yeah of course I will… phone me if there is any change… or if you feel like talking" Greg ordered not knowing how to say goodbye to her… not after what nearly happened but instead of thinking too much Sara took over and hugged him, she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and pulled back slightly "thank you Greg" she thanked staring into his eyes, that expression back… when he nearly kissed her and yet he still didn't know what it meant. Then she was gone, heading back to Lotte's room and he was left feeling alone and confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Nick looked up when Greg walked into the break room; the younger man looked like shit… dark circles dragged his eyes down. Nick smiled, remembering his own years as a CSI level one. Greg made his way to the coffee machine grabbing his hidden stash of coffee and began to make himself coffee.

Nick chuckled to himself as Greg slumped down yawning "you shouldn't work so hard Greggo" nick said affectionately causing Greg to glance at him then sigh rubbing what felt like grit into his eyes "not working… worrying" Greg offered in a mumble behind his hands. Nick frowned then understood, he had to admit he was worried about Sara too. He had known her long enough to know that she didn't behaviour like that… she didn't let her wall down often. Studying Greg Nick assumed that her outburst had scared him… Greg wasn't use to that Sara.

However Greg hadn't gotten any sleep because of his dreams… he groaned inwardly as his mind dragged one to the surface. Of Sara's soft creamy skin beneath his finger tips, his hands and lips exploring her. He had woken when she had called his name in a moan. However he figured that Sara's voice was no way the same as his alarm clock.

He managed to grab a quick-all be it cold shower- before coming back to work. Nick gave him a half hearted smile and Greg was brought back from his wonderful but confusing dreams.

"Your one to talk… any more news on the husband" Greg asked as Nick shook his head with an unhappy look "nope… guy has gone AWOL. Took all the money out of the joint bank account, Brass did a background check and red flags popped up" Nick shook his head and looked at Greg who was staring into his coffee "the guy was bad news from the start… abuse, assault, B&E… abuse charges were brought up about ten years ago, his first wife" Nick grabbed the file before him "she was brought in after being found by a neighbour. She been beaten to a pulp, however she never fingered this Keats guy so he got off but fortunately for the first Mrs Keats all he ended up giving her was a divorce" "no so lucky for Sara's friend" Greg bit off. Nick looked at him and sighed, knowing deep down that Greg cared deeply for Sara… more then either would like to admit. But he didn't say anything he guessed it was up to them.

"look Greg… you have to keep strong" Nick ordered as Greg turned his brown eyes on Nick and nodded "yeah…professional" Greg admitted dropping his eyes back to the coffee sitting in front of him.

"Not just that" Nick had surprised the younger man, for he looked at him and frowned bringing a small knowing smile spread across Nick's face. Greg turned away and blushed slightly, this was something he didn't want to discuss… but then again if Nick had figured it out then…Nick dropped his smile and in hushed voice finished his statement "for Sara too" he looked back at the file in front of him and made sure he knew he wasn't going to say anything more.

"Doc Robins is going to page me when he can get to the body. They have a back log of bodies, so we go to brass tell him to talk to the first wife" Nick stated as Greg nodded not trusting himself to speak just yet. Thankfully Catherine and Warwick stepped into the break room and smiled at the two of them.

Catherine looked at Greg and gave him a motherly smile "you ok Greg you look like hell" she offered heading for the coffee, Greg grinned and lent back "ah well, when you live the life of a playboy you have to expect it" Greg declared causing everyone to groan. Nick stood and hit Greg in the shoulder "come on then Hugh, you can think about the bunnies later" Nick ordered grinning at Catherine and Warwick. Greg held back for a moment as Warwick settled at the table and thumbed through a file "Catherine did you managed to get to the hospital" Greg questioned as Catherine nodded, not looking at him.

"yeah, Sara's looking like crap too… but she managed to pull herself together for Lotte… their releasing her tomorrow" Catherine informed him and Greg straightened "did they say when" Greg noticed how his voice sounded but didn't care, Catherine didn't show she had notice the squeak for she was now stirring her coffee "nope just said early, Sara is going to call when she's settled the girl in… said she'll probably see you or nick later on during the two weeks" Catherine informed him and Greg frowned.

"two weeks" he questioned and Catherine shook some of her golden blonde hair from her face and looked at him "yeah, Sara cleared it with Grissom and Ecklie to take two weeks off… you know to get Lotte settled in, and get legal things sorted out" Catherine was puzzled by Greg's look then sighed, guessing that Sara only spoke to him the night before, before anything had been said about Georgians will.

"Sara's gaining full custody of Lotte… adopting her and she has to deal with the legal side. Catherine told him and Greg nodded before Nick walked back in "sanders" he called causing Greg to jump and spin around. Going red Greg ducked his head and headed towards the door "bye guys" he called as he ducked out of the way of Nick and down a corridor.

Sara looked up from Lotte when there was a knock at the door. She glanced at the time and noticed that she was nearly ready to take Lotte home "come in" she called, avoiding waking Lotte up, the child was dressed and ready to go but she fell asleep while Sara was talking to the doctors about the release. Greg smiled brightly as he looked around the corner of the door and his brown eyes settled on Sara "hey" he greeted and slinked into the room, hands now crammed into his pockets and his head ducked slightly. Sara relaxed at the sight and carried on packing what she needed, the lists the doctors had given her.

"What you doing here Greg, didn't your shift finish half an hour ago" she asked as Greg nodded then sighed "yeah, it is… I was just… I mean" Greg trailed off looking at his feet that had become the centre of his attention. Sara frowned at his behaviour and wondered why he wasn't his usual self… even fearing that their embrace they shared the night before last had made it awkward between them. That was the last thing she wanted.

Finally built up enough courage and looked at Sara "um… Catherine told me you getting out and I phoned Doctor Lloyd and he confirmed it… I thought if you wanted I could give you a lift back to yours seeing as your car is still at the lab" Greg told her as Sara raised her eyebrows then smiled gently. She hadn't even thought once about that, she just wanted to get Lotte to somewhere safe and homely that she didn't even think about _how_ she was going to get her.

Blushing she smiled at Greg and nodded "thanks Greg, I completely forgot about that little detail… but are you sure, you just got off a shift" she pointed out as Greg gave her a mega watt smile lighting up his eyes "of course not… what good is it being this young and energetic and not be able to go 24 hours with out sleep" Greg questioned wiggling his eyebrows causing Sara to giggle, but it didn't last long for she looked at Lotte and memories flooded back. Squaring her jaw Sara zipped the bag up and moved to Lotte gently shaking the girl "Lotte, honey" she called sighing as the girl protested, then Sara took a firmer tone and Lotte finally woke up groggily "it's time to go" Sara told her and in her half sleep half awake state Lotte grinned drowsily "to see mommy" Lotte questioned half raising her head. Sara bit back the tears when Lotte finally woke up and understood what she asked and what the answer had to be. But Sara couldn't and wouldn't answer that question… not to anyone just yet. So she simply scooped the girl up and pressed her tightly to her in hopes of keeping the harsh world out.

Greg swallowed hard and didn't dare give into the impulse to wrap his arms about both Sara and Lotte, it seemed both the woman and the young girl brought something protective out in him… a need to make sure neither of them ever came to harm.

He noticed Sara was looking at him with that pleading look once more and he understood straight away, he headed over to the bags and grabbed them then he turned and headed to the door fumbling with it for a minute before he managed to get it open and held it open for Sara to walk out with Lotte pressed against her.

Greg took Sara's keys from her and managed to get her apartment door opened and headed over to the couch and dumped the bags on the floor while Sara headed to her room, she didn't have a chance to clear out he small room that was meant to be her office but turned into her storage room. Greg shifted his feet, thinking about what next to do, he headed to the door ready to leave when Sara didn't return after five minutes but as he hand closed around the handle he heard movement behind then Sara's voice "oh," she started and Greg looked at her. She had allowed her hair to fall loose around her shoulders and removed her jacket and shoes, she had pulled a comfortable jumper on.

"Your going" Sara questioned as Greg held his mouth shut nodding "yeah… thought you wanted to grab some shut eye… plus I think I need some before my shift" Greg told her and Sara nodded ducking her head embarrassed then she nodded to her self and looked at him once more. she walked towards him and sighed "if it's ok, I'll drop by after my shift" Greg asked as Sara nodded giving him a smile "that would be great" she assured not knowing what to say, Greg too did want to say anything that could ruin it… he didn't know how to say goodbye, he didn't want to say goodbye.

Sara walked over to him and hugged him tightly, taking him by surprise at first then his own arms wrapped around her waist and he held her tightly. They stood like that for a few moments before Sara pulled back and kissed him on the cheek flicking her dark brown eyes up to his.

"Greg I didn't thank you for the other night… I just needed to… just thank you Greg for being there, I was glad it was you with me" Sara told him and kissed his cheek again, her lips lingering before she pulled out of his arms, folding her arms not daring to look into Greg's eyes. He could hear himself stammering something about it being a friend's duty then suddenly he was sitting behind the wheel of his car. He didn't understand what happened, of what just passed between him and Sara he did know that if he didn't go now he would go back up there and confirm what he guessed might be lingering in those brown eyes upstairs


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Three months later

Greg scrubbed at his jaw, an unshaven look was not good on him. Grissom, Nick and Warwick all managed it but he couldn't. Catherine told him it was his baby face, which nick and Warwick laughed at, Greg shook his head and growled he wasn't going to live that down any time soon. As he scrubbed however his hand pressed down hard on the red hand print across his cheek. He winched at the pain then glanced out the window to see the woman behind his mark.

His latest case had involved a hooker, her client and his wife. Some how Greg had managed to step between the wife and the hooker and received the wife's right hook. Nick and Warwick wouldn't stop laughing as the hooker was charged with false rape claim and wasting of police and the wife was charged with an assault on a CSI, sending him flying across the table and the two fighting women kicking him occasionally with the hit meant for each other.

Greg glared at his team mates before heading out of the interview room, skulking away. He was too new a CSI for him to being teased about this too. So he turned and headed towards the chocolate machine, he needed a sweet treat anyway and it was clocking out time any way. He reached the desk and was about to get his treat when a red head caught his eyes, sprawled out on the chairs facing the desk and Judy. Greg couldn't help the smile spreading across his face… he didn't notice the pain from his hit, he walked over to Lotte and squatted before her and brushed a few strands of hair from her face waking her up, her green eyes fixed on him before she smiled drowsy at him "uncle Greg" she declared before she allowed her self be scooped up in a hug. She almost curled herself up on his lap and against him when Greg sat down with her and he began to twist her loose red hair around his fingers.

Though he still held back the tears of rage and sadness when he remembered the day almost two months ago he was finally given the news he dreaded, the case was moving on. With no traces or any hope of finding Lotte's father and any attempt of bring him to charges for what he did the case had to be dropped with only the comfort of an APB out on him. Greg nearly got him self suspended when he demanded that they try harder for Lotte's sake, they had the evidence… hell Greg didn't just know that Lucas Keats murdered his wife in cold blood but he could prove it… but sadly Brass told him the cold hard truth… it wasn't a case of not enough evidence it was more that their prime suspect had evaded capture and it looked like it was going to stay that way. Greg hated to think that Lotte will always know that her mother's case was open cold case.

Lotte finally woke up sitting up rubbing at her eyes, she glanced at Greg and grinned "uncle Greg, why have you got red on your face" Lotte questioned as Greg grinned back at her "well, some bad lady hit me… uncle Nick and uncle Warwick thought it was really funny because this lady wanted to hit another lady and I got in the way" Greg told her, his stomach tighten when she clung to him but he soothed her "it's ok, it's ok… uncle Jim took her away and she can't hurt anyone else" he assured, leaning back to allow the child to settle comfortable. After a few moments Greg looked down at her "hey what are you doing here any way… ain't you meant to be in bed" Greg asked and Lotte shook her head "the babysitter got a phone call… her mom was ill and she had to go to her. She phoned and phoned Sara, but she didn't pick up so Judy said she would look after me until Sara got back to take me home" Lotte explained and Greg smiled then thought. Sara was at a difficult scene. Last he heard she, Catherine and Grissom needed expert climbers and a safety crew when a recruit slipped down the drain. It would be a good few hours before Sara could even hope to think about leaving.

"Well Sara is out in the field, I don't think she's going to be back for another couple of hours" Greg told her as Lotte sank in his arms then yawned. Glancing at his watch Greg noticed that his shift had finished, and thinking fast he pushed the girl back to look at him "how about I take you home… we can make the best breakfast ever" Greg questioned as Lotte beamed at him and nodded, Lotte had grown close to Sara's unusual family but she had especially grown close to Greg. He had always brought her presents and was always making a fuss over her. Still grinning Greg stood holding Lotte in his arms and turned to Judy "hey can we leave that there for a few minutes… promise we'll be back for it. We don't want you thinking we're slobs" Greg declared causing the nightshift receptionist to grin and nod "go on" she ordered with a smile on her face while Greg and Lotte headed to the locker room hoping that Ecklie didn't feel like stepping in right at the moment.

She needed a shower. Sara allowed herself into her apartment, dropping her mud caked jacket on the floor and closed the door. It was a tough case and thankfully they had gotten all they could before another mudslide hit. The rain during winter was harsh for Las Vegas, and when they saw that the drain was surrounded by hills Sara groaned. They had been half way through removing the body when the first mud slid hit, Grissom had the good mind to order both Sara and Catherine to tie a rope around them before they attempted anything. It was a good thing because there was nothing to grab onto when the ground beneath them moved out with such force.

Their shift had ended but none of them had any intention of leaving just yet, it wasn't till and second crew arrived that Sara remembered she had to leave, the last time she was late getting home to the baby sitter she was lectured. Sara closed the door quietly and she was intent on giving Lotte a quick kiss before she got changed and ready to drop her off at school when something caught her attention on her couch. She moved forward and saw a tall figure sprawled out on her couch. Two sets of shoes had been abandoned causally beside the table and a man's jacket was draped across the back of the couch. The picture Sara found herself looking at was very disarming. Greg was sunk deep into the pillows one leg across the seats while the other was hanging over the side, behind him and almost half across him was a small figure. Lotte had buried herself against Greg, his arms wrapped protectively around her. Sara bent down in front of them and smiled at their peaceful faces, she reached forward and brushed some red hair from Lotte's face then she turned to the other one, she reached out stopping her hand a second when she almost touched Greg's sleeping face. She took a deep breath and brushed some of the golden tinted hair away trailing her fingers across his frown lines. She smiled at his stubble and trailed her fingers along the hairs, enjoying the feeling of rough from smooth. She snatched her hand back when Greg's eyelids flickered then they began to open. At first he looked startled then he focused on Sara and he grinned. Shifting he glanced at Lotte then looked back at Sara with a sigh.

"Sorry, baby sitter dropped her off and I brought her home. Hope you don't mind" Greg mumbled his eyes falling lightly as sleep over whelmed him; Sara could help herself and grinned. Greg managed to open his eyes slightly and grinned back at her

"What" he questioned trying to fridge annoyance, Sara shook her head and stared at him "I was just… I was just thinking how cute the pair of you looked" Sara offered causing Greg to blush then peer down at the red haired child. Then he looked back to Sara once more and shrugged "she learned her best moves from me" he offered before Sara laughed then flicked his ear lope finding it to be the only thing she could hit without waking Lotte.

"hey what happened to being cute" Greg whined but still grinning "yeah until you were a smartass" Sara pointed out before she looked at Lotte and sighed "here, she can sleep in today" Sara declared as she stood and gently lifted the young child up. Greg followed shortly stretching. He stared at Sara and Lotte and couldn't help but smile at the scene he saw- it made him yearn, for something he couldn't have.

"Playing hooky" Greg questioned raising an eyebrow causing Sara to laugh lightly before she shook her head at him.

"I'll be heading out" Greg declared as Sara looked at him, still shaking her head "don't be silly, stay you can crash" Sara ordered before she headed down the corridor with Lotte leaving Greg a little shocked at the invitation. She had allowed him to stay… shaking his head Greg scolded himself. His friend said he could crash on the couch that was all. Greg ran a hand through his hair and began to feel tried once more; he had a three day weekend. Grissom had felt charitable, said he needed a break.

Greg sprawled on the couch once more and shifted, he had managed to fall asleep before because he was dead tired and couldn't keep his eyes open, now he realised how uncomfortable Sara's couch truly was. He turned once more when he heard Sara return, he heard her laugh when she saw him and he tilted his head back to look at her. She stood with her arms folded staring at him "Greg I know that isn't comfortable. Believe me I know… you can use my bed… me and Lotte will use her bed" Sara ordered and Greg slumped back when sharp pains ran through his neck. He sat up and looked at her unsure how to respond figuring being gentleman like was the best option.

"I don't mind… I was a student not so long ago" he stated but Sara groaned and walked around the couch grabbing his hand and pulling him forcefully to his feet and dragged him down the corridor she had taken Lotte down. She stopped outside what he assumed was her bedroom door and shoved him in wards "go on sleep… I'm going to grab a shower before I go to sleep anyway" Sara told him with a smile on her lips, Greg was stunned. But he managed a smile but before he could joke about anything Sara turned and headed towards the bathroom and clicked the door shut leaving him to turn and head to the bed before him. It was neatly made and just beckoned to him, slipping beneath the covers he sighed, if he should die he would die happy. Then he caught hints of Sara's shampoos and soaps and something in his stomach tightened.

He had dreamed this a thousand times… being in her bed with her beneath him. He explored her skin, leaving lingering kisses over her body… felt her soft fingers digging into his back, his skin red from her nails. Her taste and her smell filled his senses, drove them into over drive. He couldn't handle not touching her.

That dream he had a thousand times before, however this time it changed. It was dark and there was whimpering. He was no longer touching her; instead he was at a crime scene. Catherine was shaking her head looking at something Greg couldn't see. Moving forward Greg could tell he was at the Keats house hold. Nick and Warwick were exchanging money before they looked at him and grinned… eerie grins, they looked out of place

"We knew you would screw up Sanders. Just had to bet on it" Warwick declared his voice just as out of place as his grin. They shouldn't be doing that at a crime scene, Catherine was still shaking her head, glaring at him now as he moved towards them taking forever. Grissom was studying a bug… an alive bug that wriggled between the tweezers but Grissom didn't even seem to notice it, he dropped the bug and stamped on it. Greg was shocked it was evidence it had to be but he destroyed it.

Grissom stared at him "it doesn't matter any way… don't need the bug. We have you, you should have protected them" Grissom told him, his voice strangled almost and distant. Greg frowned and tried to make himself stop but his feet carried on walking… towards the living room and crime scene at the Keats house.

"Who? Who am I meant to protect" Greg yelled but he soon found Brass who glanced up at Greg from his squatting position beside the body that was hidden from Greg's view "sorry son, but you screwed up… you knew what you had to do and you failed…guess Grissom was wrong to make you a CSI… you couldn't protect them" Brass stood and stalked past Greg before he could ask him. He turned and looked at where Brass had been squatting… he gasped when he saw Georgian Keats staring at him. She looked like the crime scene photos, blood everywhere. She was staring at him, tears mixing with the blood. Her voice was normal, well for a dead woman. She made the most sense. Lifting a broken hand and finger she pointed at him and Greg felt a blow to his chest, a heavy pressure on his chest making it hard for him to breath.

"You could have protected them… you could have stopped him" Georgian declared as Greg shook his head "I don't understand" "you know he's coming back… he won't stop. You know that… if you don't protect them then no one will…" Georgian trailed off a looked towards where her body should have laid once upon a time. Greg rushed forward and chocked with tears when he saw the broken bodies of Sara and Lotte. Their eyes glazed blood pooling beneath them, Greg tore his eyes away and looked at Georgian who coward from something, something behind Greg. Spinning around he saw Lacus Keats leaning against the door tapping a knife against his leg grinning a sickening smile at him. He winked and pointed the knife towards Greg and drawled "I'm gonna be here real soon… promise you" then he was gone and Greg was gasping for breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Taking charge

Sara becomes the legal guardian of a young girl and shocks everyone one she asks Greg for his help. But when dark secretes come back to haunt her Sara nearly risks everything to protect her new life and her new relationships.

* * *

this is only a short chapter but it was sweet so i hoped it held it's own

* * *

Chapter six

The heavy pressure remained as Greg struggled to lift his head and open his eyes, he was in a bedroom but not his own. He panicked as he looked around then noticed red hair spilled across his chest, two small hands land on top of his abdomen while another feminine hand rested on those hands. Greg blinked several times before he could understand what was happening. He glanced beside him and for a second he saw the broken bodies of Sara and Lotte… but then he understood they were sleeping, peacefully… beside him. Greg swallowed and shifted slightly so he move his other arm and stare at the two people lying beside him.

Lotte hadn't surprise him as much, Sara had told him that because Lotte was scared of her father she had sort of latched on to Greg when he showed her kindness, something he hadn't stopped showing her. No, what surprised Greg was the brunette laying curled up with the red head. Sara was nestled under the covers and against Lotte. She had draped her arm over the child who had managed to link her fingers with the older woman.

Greg couldn't help the tightening feeling in his stomach and truth be told he never wanted it to go away… he had dreamed about Sara in bed with him, both during and after sex but now looking at both the woman and the child Greg liked this image better. It was better then any dream it was real and it made him for a second imagine what life could be like with these two women.

Both seemed to cling to him and he liked it. Greg felt the tension draining completely from his body now; he reached down and pushed down red strands from the girls sleeping head. He then looked towards Sara and sighed… he wanted to touch her. Wanted to feel her, he was embarrassed by how he felt anymore… only sad because he knew he would never get her.

He only had to see her past relationships to know that… the guys that got Sara were everything he wasn't. He sighed as he brushed brown hair from her twitching nose, however he nearly jumped out of the bed when her eyelids fluttered open and she fixed her dark brown eyes on him. He was scared she was going to yell at him until he saw a smile lift the corner of her lips slightly.

He pulled his hand back and ran it through his hair leaving it to rest on top of his head "sorry… I didn't mean to wake you" Greg whispered but Sara shook her head lightly and shifted her self so she was looking at Greg more clearly "its fine… I'm sorry is she making you uncomfortable" Sara questioned flickering her eyes to the girl for a second to make her statement understood. Greg looked at Lotte and smiled slightly before looking back to Sara and met her gaze "god no…the pair of you can stay where you are for good" Greg offered wishing he hadn't the moment the last words left his lips. He was about to stumble out something to correct it but Sara chuckled lightly and gave him a large toothy grin "I wouldn't offer that Greg… we might take you up on it" Sara joked her eyes glistening. Greg was shocked to see the same look she held at the hospital all those months ago and he felt his heart beating faster… wanting nothing more then to reach across and kiss her deeply.

But the sleeping child next to him sighed loudly in her sleep and turned to face Sara who watched her. After a few minutes making sure the girl went back to sleep the pair look at each other and both saw relaxed looks. Greg couldn't believe how comfortable it felt to lay here and he attempted to read Sara's expression… for a moment he could swear he saw how comfortable she felt too but a yawn scrunched up her face and she covered her mouth. Greg grinned and lay back down against the pillow Sara doing the same.

"I really didn't mean to wake you" Greg admitted again but Sara shook her head "you didn't… really Greg" she assured before she frowned "but why was you awake if it wasn't Lotte" Sara questioned. The almost forgotten nightmare rushed back to his mind and Greg swallowed hard.

But plastering a fake smile across his face he gave Sara one of his boyish looks "well I had a dream… it involved three strippers a ring and some jell-" Greg broke off when Sara poked him but grinned "I don't want to know what your perverted mind can dream of. I'm going back to sleep, night" Sara declared before closing her eyes and sighing as she let sleep steal over her. Greg took a deep breath and watched Sara for a few moments "Sweet dreams Sara" Greg offered gaining a snort from Sara and that was the last thing Greg remembered as an uneasy sleep stole over him too.

He didn't dream the next time but he did wake up for a moment and saw that he and Sara had both draped an arm over the girl between them and were resting their hands lightly against each other. His leg twitched and he felt Sara's leg tangled wit his own. Greg grinned brightly to himself as he drifted back to sleep once more. drawing lazy circles on Sara's hip bone.

* * *

next chapter is being worked on as we speak. Promise there will be a little more action and more Sara/Greg.

And how could i forget thank you for you lovely reviews it made me giddy and geared up to write the rest of this


	7. Chapter 7

Taking charge

Sara becomes the legal guardian of a young girl and shocks everyone one she asks Greg for his help. But when dark secretes come back to haunt her Sara nearly risks everything to protect her new life and her new relationships.

* * *

thank you for the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry if it sucks but i was half asleep at the time. thank you all for your kind reviews.

* * *

Chapter seven

Sara couldn't help the grin spreading across her face as she dressed her self. Outside her bedroom she could hear the giggles of Lotte and the chuckles of Greg Sanders. Both of whom where currently watching a DVD of Ice Age. She had laughed to herself when she heard Greg's impression of Sid.

Lotte and Greg were the first up and they went about making (albeit nosily) breakfast, what had woke Sara up was the cursing coming from Greg as he burnt himself then quickly assuring Lotte he hadn't swore. After the fifth time Greg burnt himself Sara got up, switching her alarm off she dragged her self out of the bed and shuffled to the door. The sight she found made her heart melt and brought a laugh to her lips. Lotte's red hair was falling into her face and the batter she was currently stirring. She was covered in flour and egg. But it was Greg that made Sara laugh out loud, his usual well groomed hair was sticking up at odd angles while flour cover his face. Egg and milk stained his shirt while one of his fingers was wrapped in paper towel. Both looked at her innocently but then smirked when she didn't stop laughing.

Greg mutter something about never cooking for a woman again while Lotte snickered and carried on stirring. It had taken a handful of pancake mix hitting her for her to stop laughing. She turned her gaze to Greg and she knew the look she was giving him now made him swallow and fear for his man hood. Lotte just giggled and almost fell off her stool once.

Sara grinned as she ran her hand through her wet hair… after Sara had grabbed the bowl Lotte was stirring there was no more pancakes on the menu. There was however pancake mix all over her kitchen wall and the two adults and a very amused child.

She had to be in work in an hour but she didn't want to go in, she wanted to spend her day with Lotte… and Greg. Though her friends had been there for her, where still there for her she couldn't help but feel closer to Greg. He had been amazing with Lotte; Sara still couldn't believe how much affection Greg had shown the young girl. How at ease he looked with her… sometimes Sara couldn't help the stray thought that she wanted to make it permanent. She wanted to tell Greg to stay with her and Lotte forever. But each time that thought crawled in, she would banish it… Greg was her friend and she loved him deeply but she wouldn't risk their friendship over what could be a simple crush.

A duet of laughter brought Sara back to the real world she checked herself and nodded before walking towards the bedroom door. She glanced around to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything when she saw it. The picture she had placed in both hers and Lotte's bedrooms. It was a picture of a younger Sara with her arms wrapped around a red head –_Georgian_- Sara's breath caught in her throat and she felt the tears prickle at her eyes. She hadn't forgotten about her lost friend, in fact she had put that picture there to remind herself of the promise she made to both mother and daughter. She was going to find Lucas and she was going to make him pay for what he did. One way or another she was going to make him pay.

Brushing away the stray few tears she stepped out and headed towards the living room seeing both Greg and Lotte on the couch. Greg was sprawled out in near enough the same position she had found him that morning while Lotte sat as close as she could to the TV while preaching on the couch.

Sara looked up and saw a Sloth currently in the teeth of a sabre-tooth. Sara watched as both of the two watched people laughed. Despite still being a kid at heart Greg had become the sweetest guy she had ever known. Not to mention sexy… even before his transformation to CSI he was cute. Sara had remembered three months ago on the day she had lost her friend and gained a new family member how sexy Greg had looked. Hormones weren't her problem… at least not those hormones.

Greg titled his head back slightly and saw Sara, he gave her a lazy smile and nudged Lotte with his foot causing the young girl to spin round and grin at Sara. Then Lotte glanced at Greg and nudged him, he looked at her and frowned.

"Now" she questioned and her answer was an eager nod from Greg who sat up to watch Lotte better. Sara was confused until Lotte jumped up and lent over the back of the couch. Her eyes going wide and softening, her lower lip stuck out and threaded her fingers together to beg Sara

"Please……… please pretty please don't go" Lotte said in a pitiful voice that made Sara grinned. She looked at Greg who was grinning proudly before looking at Sara "I taught her that" Greg declared as though he had just won the Nobel Prize. Sara shook her head and walked over to Lotte taking the girls face in her hands, she kissed her on her forehead before looking down at her.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go to work… then tomorrow I'm all yours I promise" Sara declared as Lotte attempted to keep the pout but it was softening.

"But why… uncle Greg said he would take me to the video store and then get some of his DVDs… it's no fun if your not here" Lotte beseeched causing Sara to sigh and stroke the girls hair. She wanted so much to give in to her… Sara's childhood had been crap but Lotte's was by far the worst. But she was resolved and knew they would both enjoy their day tomorrow. She had two days off and she intended to enjoy her weekend with Lotte.

"I have to work because I like buying you things… things like pancake mix that you and uncle Greg can throw at me" Sara said with an arch of her eyebrow. The pout vanished as Lotte grinned and ducked down. Sara had won that battle but she knew leaving Lotte alone with Greg was going to mean a lot of pouting.

"Now I have to go… be good, no junk food and not too late to bed please" Sara ordered as Lotte nodded then turned and watched the movie once more. Sara quickly bent over the girl and kissed her firmly on the head. Sara turned to Greg who had been watching the pair, her breath caught when she saw the smile playing across his face. She couldn't help but smirk at his mischievous grin.

He was leaning back against the armrest with his arms folded and a twinkle to his eyes "so do I get a kiss too" he flirted as Sara pursed her lips and folded her arms she chose to ignore that remark… at least for the moment.

"Be good, no junk food and don't let her stay up" Sara ordered as Greg sighed and nodded, Sara knew him too well to allow it to go that quickly "Greg" her tone low and threatening. Greg turned his hazel eyes to her and pulled his best innocent boy look he had. Throwing his hands up in defeat he grinned "ok… ok I promise" he agreed causing Sara to laugh before she headed to the dinner table she snatched up her bag and keys before looking back at the pair.

The thought hit once more… it wasn't the first time she had watched Lotte and Greg and realised that she loved them both. Lotte like a daughter and Greg… well she loved being with Greg, talking with him, laughing, eating…and as of last night (or morning) she liked him sleeping in her bed, she blushed when she remembered the feeling of his fingers drawing lazy circles on her hip, she had pretended to be asleep not wanting him to stop.

"thanks again Greg for babysitting… you sure you don't mind I mean tomorrow afternoon you'll be able to get some peace and quite at your own place" Sara stated as Greg shook his head but still watched the movie.

"I don't mind Sara… I love hanging with Lotte. Plus it gives me a chance to snoop and look for your diary" Greg joked causing Sara to shake her head before she licked her lips. If Greg wanted to flirt she could give just as good as him. Sara strode over to him and quickly bent down and kissed him firmly on the cheek…at least she had intended the cheek but she moved too much forward and caught the corner of his lips. She pulled away before Greg could jump with surprise his eyes turning to her quickly "be good Greg" she said in a husky tone. Greg blinked and with that Sara stood and walked towards the door offering a last goodbye over her shoulder.

She was still smiling as she headed into the crime lab; she only briefly nodded to Judy. The feeling of both Greg's fingers on her and the small taste she got from his lips ran around her head. She didn't even notice Catherine calling to her, she finally snapped out her dream world when Catherine grabbed her arm and took deep breaths.

"Damn it… wherever you were you speed walk" the older woman declared causing Sara to blush "sorry… thinking" Sara admitted as the two women walked together. Catherine simply raised an eyebrow and smirked but said nothing more.

"well two things I need to talk to you about; firstly do you and Lotte want to join me and Lindsey for a girlie day out on Sunday" Catherine questioned causing Sara to think. She had wanted to spend time with Lotte on her own… though agreeing that Greg could stop by was not exactly on her own. Sara looked at Catherine and smiled "I would love to but… but it's kinder my week end off and I wanted to get some things done. So me and Lotte will hang around the apartment" Sara told her, it was the truth. Apart from the fact that Greg was also joining them. But Catherine's face still lit up "well then how about Lotte join us… and if you write down the name of her school I can get Lindsey to drop her off… Lindsey just adores Lotte not that she would admit to it being as she's a teenager and I'm just her mom" Catherine told her as they turned a corner and headed to the break room and locker room "I don't know…" "look you can spend all day tomorrow with her and most of Sunday morning with her… the girls will love it and it gives you time to yourself. Believe your going to be missing that soon" Catherine said lightly stopping outside the break room. Sara couldn't help the smile as she thought how better she and Catherine were getting on now both had young girls to care for.

Sara groaned when Catherine gave her a pleading look with a large grin. two people have used that look on her that day, but instead of saying no Sara found herself nodding at Catherine "ok, but if I phone her school on Monday she had better be on time" Sara ordered as Catherine nodded holding a hand to her heart "cross my heart and hope to dye my hair blue" she declared causing Sara to laugh out loud.

Giving Catherine a look she now knew where Lotte had got that saying from. Shaking her head Sara went to walk to the locker room but stopped and looked back to Catherine "hey what's the second thing" Sara questioned causing Catherine to look at her then groan "wear your jump suit and some boots… we have to head back out to the mudslide, Grissom has a feeling" Catherine declared before she turned back into the break room and Sara muttered to her self wishing she had brought a change of clothes.

Grissom was oblivious to the looks… well he would be seeing as he had taken the time and care not to step in any loose patches of mud. However Sara and Catherine were ordered to search for some new evidences and wasn't as forewarned as Grissom to mind their steps. So both women now stalked into the lab covered in mud and anything else that decided to stick to them and both shared the same thunderous look towards a certain doctor who was walking before them.

"I say we go make our own mud" Catherine hissed to Sara whilst trying to get another piece of mud from behind her ear. Sara just smiled as they stood at the reception desk and began to collect their messages. Sara was about to offer her own idea when something caught her eye. A lone figure out side the crime lab, standing watching them and at first Sara didn't recognize the man, his dark blonde hair cut short and his deep grey eyes twinkling. He would have been handsome was it not for the smirk the pompous way he held himself.

She was aware that Catherine was still talking to her but she couldn't answer she couldn't look away from the man… she knew him. Then he winked and Sara's blood went cold… her body shuddered and she found herself bolting towards the entrance, pushing past officers and slamming the doors open. Cool fresh air hit her face and she found she couldn't breath, everything was too obnoxious and suffocating, she was growing dizzy as she looked around her feverishly. The man was gone as though he was never there, but she had seen him… he had winked at her. Sara almost screamed when a hand touched her shoulder and she whirled round to find her self face to face with Grissom. His hand still resting on her shoulder with Catherine standing behind him… and most of the crime lab staring at her.

"Sara" Grissom questioned as Sara took shuddering breaths, then she felt even more cold in fact she was freezing and it had nothing to do with the weather. Her blood was running cold; her heart a jackhammer at the moment and images of a broken body filled her head.

"Lucas" was all she could mutter causing Grissom to frown with concern and she allowed him to lead her back into the crime lab… throwing one last look over her shoulder seeing a small car departing from the car park but she didn't see the driver.

Sara took the offered coffee before Catherine sat beside her on the bench in the locker room. Grissom sat on her other side after leading her to somewhere private to ask what happened. "Thanks" Sara offered but was intent on remembering ever detail about her best friend's murder.

Sadly she knew so little about him, truth was she only knew what the files told about him having met him a handful times. She knew he was indifferent sometimes… and a lousy drunk, the reception held for after the wedding proved that when she was sure his flirting and dirty manner was all because of the drink and the enjoyment of being happy. However she knew different…when people close to you who drink and act badly you convince yourself that it's the drink and that deep down they were kind and wonderful people… and sometimes that is true but mostly not.

"Sara what happened" Grissom questioned finally breaking the silence, causing Sara to take a deep breath and focused on her coffee held tightly in her hands "Lucas Keats… he was married to Georgian…"Sara trailed off hoping her supervisor would understand what she was saying with out her having to say it but he frowned at her "he's Lotte's father…I saw him" Sara told him as Grissom glanced over at Catherine who was already mentally ordered Brass to get as many officers as he could to search for the guy.

"Outside" Grissom asked as Sara closed her eyes and dropped her head, had she seen him… outside. She was sure she had but when she arrived out side he wasn't there. But she knew what she saw so she nodded not looking up "yes… he was standing out side… it was him I know it was… I know his face anywhere" Sara declared as Grissom placed a hand on her back. It was a surprise to have Grissom shows any affection so openly in front of anyone else. But Sara wasn't interested in Grissom out of characterness, it was the face now etched into her mind. Lucas Keats was still out there and it was only going to be a matter of time before he came back for his daughter.

"I'm going to call Brass… tell Nick and Warrick to open the case again" Catherine ordered standing up and hurried from the room. Sara still didn't lift her head however she did open her eyes in shock when Grissom wrapped an arm around her and pushed her against him. He placed a hand against her head and held it against his chest.

This was something she had wanted… he was what she wanted for such a long time. But Sara had discovered, shortly after adopting Lotte that it wasn't just about her anymore… Sara had discovered that even though she would always love Grissom she couldn't be in love with him anymore, any man she ever thought about brining back to their home would have to be good for Lotte too… Grissom though a caring and good person wasn't the right person for Lotte. Lotte needed someone who was outgoing, open with their feelings and most of all made her laugh… Sara bit her lip when she pictured Greg. She screwed her eyes shut when tears welled up.

"Sara we're going to get him, I promise… the evidence never lies and karma never forgets" Grissom told her as Sara sighed. She could only half believe him, it was true the evidence never lies but karma… well sometimes it just sucked. Sara took a deep breath and pulled back avoiding Grissom's eyes; she placed the coffee down and stood up "Grissom… I… I just want to be with Lotte right now. Make sure she's ok" Sara stated as Grissom thought then nodded "of course… go, even though she's probably fine. The baby sitter no doubt has her worn out by now" Grissom said lightly with a raise of his eyebrows. Sara smiled before she headed to her locker and opened it. She grabbed her stuff and looked at Grissom finally wanting to say something but nothing came to her mind so she clamped her mouth shut and hurried out of the room.

* * *

chapter eight being worked on as i type or you read don't know which one. 


	8. Chapter 8

Taking charge

* * *

I would like to thank dolphini8paradise, aspiring novelist14, bene and Dybdahl for their wonderful reviews of this story. thank you, for you kind words and hope that I can carry on earning them. enjoy and review away.

* * *

Chapter eight 

Sara managed to make little noise when she entered the apartment. It was late and she didn't want to wake anyone but she half expected both Lotte and Greg to be awake however what she found was more surprising. Neither were anywhere to be seen, the lights were on and the TV turned down low. Sara swiped away the last tears she had been shedding in the car on the drive home and went looking. She crept into Lotte's room and saw the child sleeping peacefully clinging tightly to a small unicorn teddy that Greg had given to her. Sara couldn't help the new tears nor the renewed feeling of strength… she had to protect this child no matter what. And she would make her father pay no matter what.

Then a strange noise hit Sara… she glanced around and headed back to the front door. But it was shut, no this noise was coming from the bathroom. Sara quietly headed towards the bathroom and found the door was shut and the sound of running water was trickling out from beneath the door. The noise that had drawn Sara to the bathroom was the sounding of loud humming.

She stood fixed outside the bathroom door and smile slightly, the image of Greg standing beneath her shower filled her mind… the flour coated clothes laying sprawled across her bathroom floor… then Sara shook her head. She didn't really want to think about him naked… it wasn't like she hadn't wondered but she didn't need to think about that right now not when he was standing on the other side of the door. Being her friend.

Sara quickly hurried into her bed room and sat with a thud on the end of her bed, her eyes raising up she saw it again… the picture, her promise. And with that Sara couldn't and wouldn't hold it in any more. The lose, the pain, the guilt and now the fear.

She had lost her best friend and she felt Lotte's pain. The guilt at getting the chance to watch the wonderful child grow up when her mother didn't and the fear… had Lucas come back… will he come back and can she protect the girl.

Sobs raked her body, she didn't even hear the bathroom door opening nor see Greg strolling in to the room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his midsection. Sara tried to ease her tears but every attempt caused more to spill. Greg was stunned for a few moments but when he saw Sara's body shuddering with each sob he raced to her side and sat beside her, wrapping her in his arms. She didn't even mind being held against his wet form.

They sat for few moments as the sobs finally subsided and Sara took ragged breaths, Greg simply stroked her hair and rubbed his thumb back and forth against her shoulder. Offering her a small kiss against her head from time to time. However Sara moving, she didn't make any attempt. The pain was still coursing through her veins. She hadn't cried... no she hadn't sobbed for the whole situation.

"Sara" he dared to break the silence but didn't move away from her, Sara sniffled and took deep breaths.

"What happened" Greg asked as Sara sighed and finally pulled back. She lent her elbows on her legs and threaded her fingers together taking deep breaths. Her cheeks wet and her eyes sore as she focused on the floor.

"I thought… I saw…" Sara took a shuddering deep breath and looked at Greg who was drying off slightly from his shower "I saw Lucas" Sara told him causing Greg to frown for a moment before he realised who she was talking about. His eyes quickly darted to her door and she knew he was thinking about Lotte.

"At least I thought I did… outside the lab. I thought I saw him but when I went outside… there wasn't anyone there" Sara told him as Greg looked back at her, concern etched across his face.

"No he's gone… he wouldn't risk getting arrested" Greg offered but he knew it wasn't a convincing lie but he needed it said. "It doesn't matter… look at me, I fall to pieces at the thought" Sara's self doubt was emerging, it didn't happen often but when it did it scared her.

"No… god no Sara. We all get to fall once in a while what does matter is that you get back up" Greg declared but Sara shook her head avoiding his eyes "I don't know if I can protect her Greg… against him" Sara declared but Greg grasped her hand drawing her attention back to him. Tears glistened in her eyes once more and Greg wrapped his arms around her and she allowed him to hold her. After a few minutes Greg started to shiver as the water cooled against his skin.

"Um Sara I think I better get dress" he stated as Sara nodded… if she hadn't been emotionally drained she would have blushed but she simply nodded. She went to stand but Greg got up making sure he had a tight grip on his towel before reaching for a bag sitting near the door. He gave her a reassuring smile before walking out. Sara took a deep and shuddering breath before she stood and walked out of the bedroom.

When Greg stepped out of the bathroom wearing the extra pair f clothes he had kept in his car he glanced in the bedroom but found Sara missing. He heard movement from the kitchen and saw Sara cleaning the counter down. He was going to clean up after his shower but he just stood and watched Sara, she moved gracefully and had he not been holding her minutes before he would never have guessed she had broken down. She had allowed her walls down.

"Sara do you want to talk some more" Greg asked gently walking over to her. He was waiting for her to turn and fall back into his arms however she didn't, instead she stiffen but then carried on cleaning.

"No… I'm fine" she said coolly not looking at him. Greg stared in disbelief at what he was witnessing, she was pulling away again… from him and he didn't know what to do. He wished he hadn't let go of her before but… he attempted once more to get her to open up.

"Sara about before" "I was overreacting, your right he wouldn't risk coming back" Sara's voice was cold and Greg groaned inwardly stepping towards her he saw her face and was shocked by how neutral it looked.

"But you were upset… please just talk to me" Greg pleaded knowing that it wasn't an attractive quality to have as a man but he needed Sara to open up to him, before it was too late.

Sara glanced up at him and for a moment Greg was sure she was going to open up again but before he had a chance to urge her once more she turned away from him and sighed "I'm tired Greg… I just need some sleep" she told him causing Greg to run a hand through his wet hair. Sara turned and headed towards her bedroom "Sara" he didn't mean it to sound so demanding but he wanted her to open up to him if not for her sake then for Lotte's. Sara stopped and looked at him, for a moment he saw anger flash in her eyes but it was gone and she shook her head "goodnight Greg" it was the end of the conversation. Greg clenched his jaw and stalked towards the bathroom, he had wanted to storm after Sara and demand she talk to him but he knew that Sara had set her mind on being strong and that if he made any request would result in an argument.

Greg snatched his bag up and turned stalking to where his shoes were and jammed his feet in.

Once sitting in his car Greg wondered if his exit was a little childish. He glanced up towards Sara's apartment and saw the lights switching off; Sara hadn't said anything to him as he left. And now he was angry… but the problem was he didn't know what made him angrier the way he had left or that Sara had shut off.

She couldn't do that any more… she had Lotte and she had to be open for her. She couldn't bottle it all up. Greg groaned before he hit the steering wheel wondering why it was bothering him so much. He was use to Sara shutting people out; it was her way of dealing with things but… now was no different was it. Glancing up to the apartment once more he wondered why he cared so much… had he really needed her to open to him because he felt it was for her own good or did he just need her to depend on him, help him imagine that he was apart of her life the way he had wanted to be for the past five years.

He was tired, he didn't need this so he started the car and swung out of the car park and drove home ready for a sleepless night. He didn't even notice the dark car sitting opposite Sara's apartment and the lone figure inside.

* * *

Sorry if short and sorry for delay... I know i promised more action and more Greg/Sara but i thought we needed a bit of angst. plus it all leads to cuteness from the pair soon. 


	9. Chapter 9

Taking charge

* * *

Sorry if short... please review.

I thought it was time someone spelled it out to Sara that she and Greg mean more to each other then just friends... and who better then Catherine.

promise more action coming up

* * *

Chapter nine

Sara winched when Lotte let out a 'oh' when another car paced their apartment. She had asked immediately where Greg was and Sara had to tell her that he went home. She didn't have the heart to tell her that she had sent him home because she was afraid of letting someone inside… of depending on someone else. When Sara had phoned both Greg at home and on his cell phone she had received no answer leaving messages apologising for disturbing and that Lotte wanted to see him.

After the first hour and half Lotte hadn't moved from beside the phone then when after two hours Greg hadn't phoned Lotte convinced herself that he was going to be driving in any minute.

Sara watched the girl willing her to do something else but not having the heart or voice to tell her. In fact Sara was still going over her mind why she had close off to him last night… she hadn't wanted to but it had come a response, autopilot that had been installed in her years ago.

She remembered his face when she had almost opened up to him but instead she closed off and turned away. She knew he was mad, she heard him stalk after her and for a moment her reserve faltered but he grabbed his bag from the bathroom and then stormed out of the apartment.

At first she was angry, at herself then at him. she wanted to go after him and demand to know who he thought he was, he didn't own her and she sure in hell didn't owe him anything to have him storm out after she choose not to talk anymore.

It wasn't like they were dating or even married she didn't have to explain everything to him. That had kept her awake for most of the night, what kept her awake the other half was the fact that even though she wanted to believe that she didn't owe him anything the truth was that she did. He had been there for the past three months… he had been more then a friend, and last night she had needed him and it had scared her.

Her feelings for Greg were confusing… she loved him and she was sure it was as a friend but the more she was around him the more convinced that she needed him more than just a friend… she needed him in her life as an equal.

Sara brushed a stray tear away when the young girl lowered her head disappointed once more and Sara looked at the phone. She would give it another hour and apologise, for her behaviour and…she would need to think about anything else she might tell Greg.

It was nearing Lotte's when the phone finally rung. Sara had put a random channel on but found herself watching Lotte, both jumped when the shrill of the phone echoed throughout the apartment again. Sara got up and headed for the phone; she answered and sighed when Greg's voice flittered through.

"Hey" he greeted pausing… Sara bit her lip wondering how awkward she had made things "I got you message… sorry but I realised thanks to Lotte I haven't had a chance to clean any of my clothes… the one clean outfit I did have and she got flour over it" Greg declared as Sara sighed and smiled at Lotte who was watching her eagerly "that's fine Greg… and to be honest it wasn't just Lotte" Sara stated as the young girl ran over to her at the mention of Greg's name. Sara relaxed when she heard Greg chuckle, things were ok between them.

"I know but I wanted to spare you the shame of knowing you made your friend choose between wearing a jumpsuit from work or a Hawaiian shirt and blue Speedos that I don't remember buying" Greg declared causing Sara to laugh out loud.

"Well I'm glad you find it amusing… I ended up wearing the shirt and jump suit, now if you wouldn't mind I would like to talk to someone who doesn't think it funny to laugh at my misfortunes" Sara still laughed as she handed the phone to Lotte, imagining the looks Greg must have received when he done his laundry. Sara watched with delight as Lotte lit up as she spoke to Greg laughing when he said something funny or scrunched up her face in both concentration and disgust when he said something she didn't understand fully.

After five minutes Lotte pouted and looked to Sara "Sara, uncle Greg wants to talk to you… he said it was my bed time tell I can say up a little while longer" Lotte pleaded as Sara shook her head and got to her feet "afraid not, uncle Greg is right you have to go to be" she ordered as Lotte groaned then nodded "night uncle Greg, promise your going to come by tomorrow. Sara isn't working and she said we were going to do something… I don't think she would mind if you came with us" Lotte declared before handing the phone to Sara and racing to her room. Sara grinned and held the phone to her ear "you don't mind do you… Lotte wants to see me" Greg declared as Sara sighed and lent against the kitchen counter "no, I don't… Greg" she started but found she didn't know what she wanted to say to him… at least not over the phone.

"I promise it won't be too early I know you girls need your beauty sleep… not that you two do but huh go figure" he joked before Sara sighed, what had she wanted to say to him. She didn't know and she wouldn't know until she at least saw him face to face.

"well goodnight Sara" he offered "yeah night Greg" she didn't want to hang and for a full minute they both held on to their end of the line not saying anything just hoping the other would say everything that needed to be said. However Lotte called for Sara and it was with some reluctance she hanged up and went in aid of Lotte.

Sara groaned as she was dragged out of her sleep by knocking at her door, she glanced at the clock and groaned when she saw it said ten in the morning. She grumbled something before sitting up. Lotte crept in and looked at Sara, obviously she had been up for a little while because the sound of cartoons filtered in from the living room "Sara I didn't want to answer it with out you" Lotte declared before Sara nodded and climbed out of the bed.

Sara yawned as she opened the door, she winched when bright lights hit her eyes and she a rather chipper looking Catherine Willows standing at her door "morning" she greeted as she flounced into the apartment. Lotte squealed and raced to Catherine throwing her arms around her. Catherine laughed and hugged the child tightly.

"Jeeze Catherine… it's ten o'clock" Sara grumbled as she closed her door and watched the two red heads "I know I'm sorry I know I said this afternoon but my wonderful daughter has decided that her day doesn't officially begin after noon" Catherine told causing Sara to frown, Catherine smiled and shook her head "remember the girly day… you said it was fine if Lotte came with us even if you were going to a boring missy" Catherine declared and Sara groaned as the memory hit her. Lotte jumped up and down at the thought of a girly day with Catherine "really… you mean it" she chirped as she looked to Sara. Sara bit her lip… recent events made her want to say no but she knew she couldn't keep the young girl locked up.

"yes… but you have to go get dressed now and get your school stuff ready, Lindsey's going to take you to school tomorrow" Sara told her and Lotte didn't take another second before she raced from the room leaving both women to laugh.

Sara moved over to her kettle and switched the on button "coffee" she questioned but Catherine shook her head "I've had about five cups already… anyway what are you going to do while we're enjoying ourselves" Catherine asked gaining a grin from the younger woman "tidy up… I didn't know kids could be such whirlwinds" Sara stated as Catherine nodded.

Sara smiled as she busied herself with her coffee, listening to Lotte scramble around her room. "Then I might just try and catch up on some reading…" she stopped when she remembered something.

"Oh crap" she groaned and Catherine frowned at her "what… wondering if you can read" Catherine joked but Sara looked at her "no, Greg was dropping in to see Lotte… I kinder wanted to speak to him face to face to apologise" Sara blushed when Catherine's eyebrows rose.

"Apologise for what exactly" Catherine asked with a devilish smile but Sara glared at her and pursed her lips "nothing… it was just, the other day when… well after what happened I kinder took his head off and closed myself off" Sara admitted not meeting the woman's gaze.

"he was trying to be my friend and… and I blew him off" Sara admitted but instead of hearing reassurance Catherine laughed and Sara looked at her "what" she questioned causing Catherine to give her a 'isn't obvious' look "come on Sara" she ordered but Sara still stared at her like she was mad "what… I don't get what's so funny" Sara declared as Catherine glanced over her shoulder towards Lotte's room before she walked over to Sara "Sara me and you both know that Greg acts more then a friend" Catherine stated causing Sara to gape at her.

Then she blinked rapidly…Catherine had to mean the way Greg doted on Lotte, she had to because no way she could have meant that Greg felt more.

"I know… he loves Lotte" and once again Catherine just laughed. Sara was becoming confused now and annoyed. Catherine must have read this in her face because she sighed and shook her head "yes he does… and he loves you too" Catherine declared.

Sara felt like she had been punched hard in the stomach… but Catherine only chuckled "like a friend" Catherine snorted and just stared at her friend "Sara… I'm his friend and he never flirted this much with me… he's never done half the stuff he's done for you for me" Catherine looked as though she was enjoying this.

Sara should have scolded her by now… but she was too shocked and she was hoping that Catherine was telling the truth.

"Look, it's clear how Greg feels… and by your reaction I'm guessing the feelings are returned. Why don't you two have a nice chat over dinner… see where it goes" Catherine offered causing Sara to think then nod but she said nothing. Catherine grinned before she turned just in time to see Lotte bounding out of the bedroom clutching her bags "whoa… excited are you" Catherine questioned as the girl beamed at them before she pouted at Sara "please will you come" Lotte pleaded but Sara shook her head still stunned "oh don't worry Lotte Sara has to do some grown up things… you know make decisions" Catherine declared as Lotte thought then beamed "like my birthday" she chirped as Catherine laughed and took the bags from Lotte "we'll see… speak to you later Sara" Catherine ordered before Lotte wrapped her arms around Sara and Sara embraced the child back.

Then she was alone with her thoughts… could Greg really be in love with her. Sara held a hand to her stomach as it fluttered, maybe talking to Greg wouldn't be so bad.


	10. Chapter 10

Taking charge

**Chapter ten**

Sara attempted to busy herself as best as she could but it was useless. Catherine's remark was unnerving her.

This was a bad idea, Sara reached for the phone to tell Greg not to come round but the knocking at the door stopped her. Cursing she straightened her shirt and headed to the door. She could do this… she had to do this.

Opening the door she found Greg grinning "hey… brought you something" Greg offered as he held up a bag holding a tube of ice cream.

"Thanks… um Greg I hate to do this" she saw the fear and disappointment spread across his face and Sara felt her heart sink.

"I forgot Lotte was going out with Catherine. It's just me… if you don't want to stay" Sara trailed off, Greg studied for a moment and she feared that he was still mad at her for her behaviour the other night. However after a minute he shrugged and held the ice cream out to her "I'll drop this off… when she coming back" Greg asked as Sara stared at him. He hadn't forgiven her but he wasn't completely mad at her.

"Sara… your staring" he stated with a chuckle that made her cheeks flush, she stepped aside allowing him in, he hesitated before walking in and placed the ice cream on the side "um… tomorrow, Lindsey's going to drop her off at school" Sara told him closing the door. She didn't look at him, she couldn't her stomach was fluttering and she wondered when it had gotten so hot in her apartment. Greg looked at her and tilted his head, no doubt wondering what was wrong with her now.

"oh right… how comes you didn't go with them" Greg asked innocently as Sara turned and walked to the freezer grabbing the ice cream from the bag as she did "oh you know… things to do" Sara muttered wondering why the cool air from the freezer didn't stop her from feeling hot.

"Oh… I better go then" Greg offered but Sara spun round and shook her head "no" she blushed when Greg raised his eyebrows at her a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips "sorry but I was going to have some lunch… if you wanted to you can stay" Sara stated as Greg shrugged then removed his jacket laying it across the back of the couch turning back to Sara who look away "beside…" she couldn't finish as she avoided his gaze "what" he asked folding his arms and Sara found the floor so interesting… and her hands couldn't help but pull at each other "I think we need to talk" Sara whispered and she noticed that Greg stepped forward not hearing her "what" he asked as Sara lifted her head and looked at him "I think we need to talk" she said again and Greg lost his smile. He shifted his feet and ran a hand through his hair. Resting his hand against his neck "right" he mumbled before he turned and walked over to the couch and slunk down.

"Look about the other night… I shouldn't have pushed, it isn't my place. In fact I probably shouldn't spend so much time around here with Lotte and everything" Greg offered but Sara gripped the counter tightly "no… I mean I don't mind" Sara admitted as Greg look to her "just with Lotte" Greg dared but Sara didn't look at him.

"Look I just wanted to say sorry… I didn't mean to bite your head off. It was just… I was tired" Sara declared but was surprised when Greg snorted and she looked at him. he sat shaking his head before looking over at her "is that it… you were tired… what about the other times when you… when you act like you did" Greg asked in a low tone slowly bringing his eyes up to her. Sara adverted her gaze and looked down "I know Greg… that I push people away… but it's just… how I deal" Sara offered but Greg snorted once more and stood "well that's not good enough anymore… you have Lotte to think about and I can't…" Greg broke off and Sara finally stared at him.

"Greg I just…admitted that I don't let people close… it's, what I do" "and I'm not disagreeing Sara but… how long will this last before you close up again" Greg demanded. Sara turned away from him and gripped onto the counter, keeping her temper in check. She knew what he was saying was the truth but she didn't want to hear it. In fact she just wanted to say what she wanted and have everything be ok… she didn't think that he would say anything back… would point out the truth.

"Greg… I'm sorry" she whispered but then shook her head "you know what forget it" Sara declared firmly before she turned and glared at him "I'm sorry that I…" Sara shook her head and walked towards the bedroom but Greg's hand wrapped around her arm and spun her around to face him. She didn't even notice that he had moved towards her.

"Don't… don't start and then walk away… I want" Greg let go of her arm and ran a hand through his hair. He looked down and Sara couldn't help but feel rooted to the spot.

Her voice was hushed "what do you want" Sara asked feeling hot tears forcing their way forward. Greg still didn't look at her, his hand falling to his side "I want to be apart of your life… yours and Lotte's" Greg stated and Sara frowned "you are" she offered feeling ashamed at how she acted once more.

"Sara…" he looked at her and Sara could see unshed tears glistening in his eyes "I want to be apart of it fully… everything, because… because I…" his voice trailed off and he looked down. She needed him to say it, she didn't want to be the first one… she had to allow him to break through her wall.

"Why Greg… I need to know why" Sara demanded and Greg stared at her "because I love you" he declared in a low tone. Sara swallowed hard, she wanted to run… it was an instinct but looking at Greg, staring into his hazel eyes she didn't want to anymore. She was tired, tired of running and building walls. Reaching out Sara placed a hand against Greg's cheek and gave him a small smile, he watched her unsure before swallowing hard.

"Greg… I'm tired, I just… I don't want to be like this anymore" Sara admitted before Greg studied her before he wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head against his neck and sighed. It was time to move on, to pull the wall down for good. With Greg she would make a new wall, this time not to keep the people she loved but keep them safe.

"Greg" the sound startled him, he glanced down at the brunette engulfed in his arms and a small smile flickered across his face. He kissed the top of her head and nestled back against the pillow "yeah Sara" he asked in the darkness. Sara's arms tighten around his waist and he grinned openly "I'm sorry" Sara started but Greg kissed her head against "don't worry" Greg assured closing his eyes once more "Greg… listen to me… I am sorry I never meant to push you away and I promise I never will" she assured but Greg said nothing more. He snuggled down into the bed and smiled when Sara slowly feel asleep beside him… wrapped in his arms. Maybe everything was going to be ok now.

**

* * *

**I know it's short but I had to get this part out before the real action begins. Greg and Sara agnst then fluffly 


	11. Chapter 11

Taking charge

**

* * *

Again i know this is a short chapter but i needed to write it... there is one or two four letter foul words but i couldn't use anything else for this character. He's bad so he says bad things. Hope you enjoy it and chapter twelve is being written now.**

Thanks for the reviews again.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

* * *

**

**Chapter eleven **

Three days later

It was too much… the pressure too much. Rolling down his window he saw her; she was prefect… the way her hair hanged her walk. As he slid out of the car he noticed the two men following her… even more prefect she wouldn't refuse him now.

"Hey baby" one of the figures shouted as he strode over to her, he was going to play his part well. He had before and he was going to do it again. "Such a fine thing like your self shouldn't be walking all alone on a night like this" one drawled but glared when all three was stopped by him. She looked up at him and whimpered but he was focused on the two figures behind her "she isn't alone… I'm her boyfriend Lucas… do you know my girlfriend" and with that Lucas stood protectively over her.

they studied him for a moment then recognized something in him to which they held their hands up "sorry man… just wanted to know if she wanted company" the one who drawled questioned but Lucas glared at him "well she doesn't … fuck off" Lucas was not someone to mess with. The two men turned and headed back the way they came not daring to glance over their shoulders.

"Thank you" a stammering voice brought him back and for a moment he didn't see the woman who just saved but the other one… the one from his past. Then gathering himself he shook his head "it was nothing really… do you need a ride anywhere" he was charming and prefect… the prefect husband. The girl shook her head and blushed even in the darkness "no I live just down there" the girl stated before Lucas grinned and stood beside her "then the least I can do is make sure you get to your front door… in case they come back" it was a lie they weren't coming back… they had recognized the killer in him. She nodded and they walked in silence.

Once up the stairs she nervously looked at him and jerked her thumb towards her apartment "would you like a coffee or something" she questioned her eyes bright and beautiful… if he had to guess she probably thought she found Mr. Prefect. He nodded and followed her into the tiny but well kept apartment. Everything had a place; Lucas grinned as he slipped his hand into his pocket and grasped the handle of his knife.

"You don't have to have coffee… if there's something else you want" "what's your name" Lucas asked stepping close to the girl. She blinked up at him and blushed "hope Goodwin" she stated as Lucas grinned at her before she grinned back at him "that's a prefect name… just prefect" and with lighting quick reflexes he yanked his hand and knife free from his pocket and drove the blade through the fabric of her jacket and shirt and tilted it upwards when the hilt hit her jacket. His other hand sprung to her mouth and clamped it shut before she even had a chance to scream. Her beautiful eyes darted to his growing wide, blood now seeping from the wound; he yanked the knife out and grinned brighter at the muffled whimper escaping from her lips. He lent in close as he felt her hands crept up towards her wound.

"Nothing personal, but it wasn't my fault… they made me do this" and with that he stabbed her again and again.

Once finished he looked down at the girl and again he saw the other one… grinning he threw the knife next to the bloody body and turned. Hope Goodwin only mistake was looking so much like her… Georgia.

Lucas shook his head as he walked out of the apartment and headed back to his car.

No Hope Goodwin looked like the other one… like Sara Sidle. Hope was just the message that he was close and he was going to make her pay. Lucas grinned even more as he looked towards the Las Vegas lights illuminating the sky. He was going to make sure Las Vegas knew he wasn't a man to mess with.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and i hope it fitted in with the rest of the story... send review. i promised more action**


	12. Chapter 12

Taking charge

* * *

**A little warning for some swear words... enjoy.

* * *

Chapter twelve**

Greg yawned as he walked down the corridor, he was nearing the end of his shift and all he wanted to do was go to Sara's and curl up in front of the TV with her and Lotte. Though only being three days since they openly admitted that they cared for each Greg felt like it had been three months. He smiled as he remembered the over night bag he had in the back of his car… he had gained a strange look from Grissom when he walked in two days in a row wearing the same outfit. Catherine of course knew what was going on… which meant in turn so did Nick and Warrick who took great pleasure in annoying him. But he didn't care… Sara Sidle was his girlfriend and he wasn't likely to wake up any time soon.

Greg turned the corner and nearly bumped in the lab tech Mia "hey" he greeted with a smile but Mia flickered her eyes down to the paper she was carrying then back to Greg "Greg… hi… um what are you doing her" she questioned her voice pitching every now and then. Greg raised an eyebrow and wondered why she was acting strange "I work here… I was looking for you in fact wondering if you needed my help on anything. Things seem pretty slow" Greg offered but Mia shook her head feverishly "no… that's fine Greg… thank you… I'm looking for Warrick and Nick anyway" Mia stated shielding the piece of paper. Greg noticed and pointed to it "want me to take it… if it's a result I can track them down see if they need any help" Greg stated as Mia snapped her dark eyes towards him "no… I can do it… any way you can't" she bit her self off and Greg frowned "I can't what" he demanded and Mia winced before she sighed "I'm not meant to tell you" she stated as Greg folded his arms "tell me what… what has Nick and Warrick done this time" Greg asked wondering what prank they were going to pull on him. But Mia bit her lip hard when she handed the results to him. He glanced down and looked at the results, there were two DNA samples and they matched "I don't get what they don't want me…" he trailed off when he saw the name. KEATS, LUCAS.

And beneath it was the fact that the two samples came from two separate cases, an on going and the cold case "I'm sorry Greg they made me promise not to tell you… I said I wouldn't lie to you but they made me" Mia stated nervously but Greg was angry… how could they do this… he spun round and stalked towards where ever Warrick and Nick were hiding ready to hit both.

Warrick Brown scrubbed at the back of his neck as he looked down at the files; he was desperately avoiding the autopsy photos. He pushed back from the evidence table and groaned. Nick glanced up and smiled at his friend, he knew how tired he was because he was as well. They had been working solid on their cases trying to figure out how to find this guy.

"Its useless man… we know he did it, we've got the damn evidence to prove it" "and when we find him because we will we have to make sure the evidence is all there" Nick reminded him causing the CSI to stare at him then nod. He glanced at the autopsy photo and shoved it away from him, sighing when it hit the floor "well I know why he killed her" Warrick growled causing Nick to frown at him.

"It's a god damn message Nick… you saw who she looks like… it wasn't an accident he wants us to know… he wants Sara to know he's close" Warrick declared as Nick sighed and looked down. He didn't want to admit how much Warrick's DB looked like Sara. And before he could say anything the door to the evidence room smashed open and pissed off Greg stormed in, glaring at both.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU TWO GET OFF THINKING THAT YOU CAN TREAT ME LIKE A FUCKING IDIOT" Greg almost screamed at the pair not caring that everyone outside the evidence room had come to a halt. Both older men just sat and stared at him, completely shocked. However it was Warrick who reacted first jumping to his feet "keep your god damn voice down" he growled taking three long strides to the door and slammed it shut. But Greg wasn't scared by the voice, he was still angry and he was going to show it. Thrusting the piece of paper forward he glared at Warrick.

"IT WAS MY CASE" Greg growled back not noticing how the paper shook in his fist, Warrick held back from the paper as though it was diseased. Nick had now got to his feet and stepped around the table ready to step in between them "what are you talking about Greg" Nick's soothing accent didn't break the glare between the older CSI and the younger one but Greg's hand didn't shake as much any more.

"Mia told me… told me that you two made her promise not to tell me… she gave me the results. Lucas Keats struck again and you weren't going to tell me" Greg snarled tearing his eyes away from Warrick to shoot Nick a glare. Nick flickering his eyes to Warrick who looked back and both knew they had to tell Greg.

"Greg… there was a reason" Nick told him as Greg raised his eyebrows and gave him a bitter smile "really… let me guess is it because this might becoming a high profile case and you couldn't let some lowly CSI solve it" Greg spat at them but Warrick stepped forward. Anyone else would be intimated by his height and build but Greg was too mad that he didn't care "would you just listen for a god damn minute… Nick reopened the Keats case because Catherine ordered him too… Sara saw the sick bastard and I got this case yesterday… Lucas Keats killed again" Warrick told him firmly just attempting to get through to the younger man. Greg slowly lowered his arm and took deep breaths "we know that you and Sara are close and we didn't want you to become…" "Unprofessional" Nick's words only made Greg angry once more. Nick sighed and glanced at Warrick who rolled his eyes "no, if you knew what was going on you might get so over protective over Sara and it might screw things up between the pair of you… we all know what Sara's like and we know that if you show her too much to fast she closes off" Nick declared casing Greg to open his mouth then snap it shut when he realised he was telling the truth.

Greg rubbed at the back of his neck looking towards his shoes slightly feeling embarrassed by his outburst no doubt both Grissom and Ecklie were going to lecture him.

"Well seeing as I know now… what the hell is going on" Greg demanded before meeting the gaze of both men. Nick shot Warrick a look before Warrick nodded and motioned to the files and evidence spread out before them "after Sara Lucas Catherine got Nicky here working on the cold case… hoping to find something new, yesterday he struck again. He stabbed a young girl… here in Las Vegas. We think it's a message" Warrick stated as Greg frowned before he walked around the table and picked up the picture from the autopsy and hesitated for a second before handing it to Greg. Greg looked at the picture and the colour drained from his face "she looks…" he trailed off not having to finish, Warrick took the picture from him and the results "a knife was found at the scene… matches the one used to kill Georgian Keats" Warrick stated as Greg rubbed his forehead "son of a bitch" he muttered before slumping into a sit "and what Mia found proves he wants us to know it's him" Warrick stated as Greg glanced up at him then looked to Nick "Sara can't know" he declared as both men looked to each other then back at the younger CSI.

"Promise me… I will tell her soon but right now she doesn't need this… nor does Lotte. Tell Brass to get his officers to drive past the apartment more often but please just don't tell her" Greg pleaded and slowly both men nodded and Greg sighed. He stood up and ran a shaking hand through his hair "Greg… this is bigger then you think I mean this guy is strong and he won't mind" "I'll protect her" Greg snapped before softening when Nick looked at him a little hurt "even if it kills me I won't let him hurt either Sara or Lotte I swear to it" Greg declared before he remembered some thing "I have to go" Greg declared but before either man could say anything Greg raced out of the room. Warrick looked to Nick worried that the younger CSI might just do something stupid.

Greg made sure he was alone once more before he reached into the back of his locker and fumbled around before he felt it… cool metal beneath his finger tips. Holding onto the object gently he pulled it out and held it before him.

The black gun lay in his hands looking like an alien object but Greg was strangely comforted by the weight. He tore his eyes away from it and reached back in and grabbed the clip he was given.

The only reason he had the gun in his locker was because of what happened to Nick after he was kidnapped… Greg was scared that if Nick Stokes could be made a victim then anyone could and he bought it for his protection now it would serve as protection for the woman he loves and her adopted child. Greg tucked the objects into his bags and zipped it up. It scared him how ready he was to use against Lucas Keats and how much he didn't care about killing the sick son of a bitch.

Greg slipped into the bedroom and smiled when he saw Sara's sleeping form beneath the covers. The smile faltered slightly when he remembered the gun in his bag, he had loaded the clip but kept the safety on. Kicking his shoes off, he moved to his side of the bed and dropped the bag close by… just in case. He watched Sara's peaceful features before moving to the bathroom collecting the clothes he had been using as sleep and headed to the bathroom. He couldn't help but check in on Lotte once more and sighed at how peaceful she too looked… and safe. Greg squared his jaw and knew he was going to carry on keeping her safe. Greg closed the door and hurried to get changed.

Once changed he slipped into bed with Sara and immediately wrapped his arms around her, she mumbled something but didn't wake instead she snuggled against him and used his chest as a pillow. Greg stared at the ceiling while running a hand up and down Sara's back. It was a new job for him this caring for other people… but he was going to do his best. He was going to make sure both Sara and Lotte were protected it was up to him. Greg remembered the dream he had and screwed his eyes shut… that was never going to happen… he was never going to find Sara and Lotte dead.

* * *

**sorry about the swearing from Greg... I just thought the scene needed it to show how angry he was. More is on it's way hope you enjoyed this and keep reviewing. **


	13. Chapter 13

Taking charge

* * *

**thanks for the reviews and check the end of this chapter for my little error. enjoy

* * *

Chapter thirteen**

Four months later

Greg whistled as he raced up the steps to Sara's apartment. He grinned when he realised just how much time he was spending at his girlfriends apartment, he even thought about asking if they should find somewhere bigger… their own place but figured it wasn't a subject that should be brought up just yet.

He allowed himself into the apartment dropping the bag holding his new change of clothes on the floor and grinned when he saw Sara in the kitchen. She had her back turned to him and she held something in her hands. Greg strolled over to her and kissed her neck "hello beautiful" he drawled against her neck but wished he hadn't when she stiffened. He moved back and watched her for a second he was worried that she was pushing him away… she hadn't done that since the night they became a couple. But then he noticed how tensed she looked, she was angry and by the way she stiffened at his kiss he could only guess she was angry at him.

Racking his mind he tried to remember if there was anything he did or didn't do that would mean him being in the dog house. Finally figuring there wasn't anything he looked at her "Sara" he started but she whirled on him her eyes glistening with anger "honey" "don't- don't you dare honey me… when was you going to tell me, or was you planning on just hiding it from me for the rest of our relationship" Sara snapped causing Greg to swallow hard. He must have really messed up; she looked ready to rip him a new hole.

"What I do" Greg questioned trying to figure out how best to defend himself but the bitter laugh Sara let out caught him off guard "what did you do? How does not telling me about Lucas sound…? I was talking to David today he said it was a real shame that Warrick had to close his case without getting the guy… especially when the victim looked so much like me" Sara growled slamming the coffee cup down and edged towards him "I wondered what the hell he was talking about… turns out Warrick's DB looked just like me, so when I ask Warrick what David was talking about he said that you told him not to say… I thought that couldn't be true… Greg wouldn't hide something from me. But when I looked the case up it turns out that you were hiding more from me then just the fact that the victim looked like me" Sara was snarling now and Greg kept a safe distance between them "Sara" "Lucas killed her Greg… and you didn't tell me" Sara almost yelled at him. Greg swallowed hard and lowered his eyes "Sara" Greg looked up and trailed off… there was nothing to say she was telling the truth he had hid it from her.

"I thought that maybe this relationship would be about being equals…no secrets… guess I was wrong" Sara muttered as Greg stared at her and let out a dry laugh "that's rich coming from you" he stated before Sara got a dangerous look in her eyes "I promised you that I would never push you away again… and I haven't" Sara said in a low and threatening voice.

Greg groaned and began to paced "jeeze Sara" he moaned, he glanced at her to find she hadn't move "do we have to do this" "yes we have to do this… unless you want to leave because you know where the door is" Sara snapped and Greg glared at her "oh that would be easy wouldn't it… you wouldn't break your promise if I walked away" Greg spat and Sara shook her head then she held it. Greg thought that they might be ok but Sara snapped her head up and glared at him with anger "you know what Greg… I promised you, I'm not running in fact I wanted this to be out in the open… I thought…" Sara shook her head and glared at the floor "I thought that we could deal with this, maybe yell but we could deal with this… I would ask you and you would explain why you kept it from me" Sara continued to glare at him then shook her head "you know what screw it… if you think I would break my promise so quickly then let me prove you right" and with that Sara stormed towards the bedroom. Greg flinched when the door slammed shut and he was left in uneasy silence. He was in the doghouse big time, he glanced towards the front door and wondered for a brief moment if he should go, she was upset and wouldn't listen any way.

And as he moved towards it he stopped… he was making her push him away, he was giving her the chance…he was testing her and he groaned before turning and headed towards the bedroom door and decided that he had waited too long to let her go so easily.

He didn't knock he walked straight in to the bedroom to find Sara snatching his clothes off the small chair she had in the corner. She didn't acknowledge him, instead moved to the bed where a bag sat open as though he wasn't there.

She had promised not to push him and she wasn't, he was making her do it.

"Do you really want an answer" Greg asked and Sara stopped but still didn't look at him, she closed her eyes before she dropped the clothes into the bag and headed back. He grew angry; she had demanded an answer she couldn't expect not to hear it now.

"You're getting even if you are pissed at me or not… I didn't tell you I made Warrick and Nick not tell you because I was scared" Greg declared firmly. Sara didn't stop she grabbed more clothes from his appointed draw and moved back to the bed.

"damn it Sara I was scared because I couldn't get this guy and he was back… what do you think I would have done if it was you… or Lotte" Greg declared this time Sara stopped and looked at him.

"It was stupid I know…" he ran a hand through his hair and let it rest against his neck. Letting out a long sigh he rested against the door and watched her, he had become suddenly tired.

"You and Lotte… you've become the world to me, and Lucas was sending us a message. It cut me up because I couldn't get him the first time… and I was mad because Nick and Warrick had kept it from me" Greg stopped when Sara snorted and went back to the draw she didn't pick any clothes up this time instead she simply shifted them around. He simply watched her, amazed at how beautiful she looked even when she was mad. She now turned her dark eyes on him; she was still mad but was willing to listen to him.

"Was that all" she questioned causing Greg to lower his eyes "no… I wanted to protect you; I need to protect you and knowing Lucas was so close I kinder went cave man. I don't want anything to happen to you or Lotte and I thought by keeping it from you would protect you" Greg stated honestly, his voice low and almost defeated. Sara studied him before allowing his clothes fall back into the draw. She walked over to the bed and sighed "oh Greg" she started and slumped down, fiddling with her fingers. Greg watched and when she didn't speak straight away he took it as an invitation to sit with her. He went to sit close to her but she flinched so he sat a safe distance away from her.

"You don't have to" "what protect you" he exclaimed whirling around to look at her but she looked at him a soft smile flickering against her lips "no, you don't have to hide things from me to protect me… Greg me and you… this what ever it is we're doing we're equals in it. I'm too old to deal with that sort of relationship… at this time in my life I need a relationship that is honest and equal… do you understand?" Sara asked as Greg looked down and nodded "yeah" he muttered looking like a little boy who has just been told off. Sara sighed and lifted his head "I don't think you do… Greg I don't need you to be macho, I do like the idea that you want to protect us but I don't need a jock. I want my boyfriend to tell me what scares him… to tell me when his upset. If… if you think you have to hide things from me to protect me and not even talk to me then I don't think it can last" Sara held a hand up to stop him from objecting "but this… what ever me and you have I want it to last, I want you because you're the first person I never wanted to guarded around… I want you to see me, all of me… the cranky version, the happy version, the contempt version, the cranky version and the morning version" Sara told him watching his hazel eyes. He took swallow breaths wondering why he felt so dizzy… then guessing if he hadn't been so madly in love with her before then he was now.

"do you understand now Greg… why I got so angry at you… why I need you to talk to me" Sara asked softly and Greg thought for a moment then nodded "yes… we have to talk, like equals about OUR relationship" Greg stated causing Sara to smile at him then move closer to him and held his hands "that's good Mr Sanders, because I don't want to lose you and I don't want to break any promise I make" Sara told him causing Greg to smile back at her. He lifted his hand to her check and ran a thumb along it. She sighed then slapped him lightly in the chest causing Greg to yelp and stare at her "what was that for" he questioned rubbing his chest. Sara grinned at him and took his hands back in her own "don't think you can pull that shit with me again Gregory Sanders" she ordered as Greg grinned and nodded before he kissed her hungrily realising how much he feared losing her. He had been close.

Sara rested their foreheads against each other and looked into his "you're a jackass you know that right?" Sara joked as Greg shrugged smiling at her like an idiot "that's why you love me" Greg stated causing Sara to groan and pull back "barely" she offered and went to stand but Greg grabbed her hand "Sara… I wanted to ask you something" he said nervously, Sara smiled brightly at him "Greg I didn't mean you had to start right now" Sara said but Greg shook his head and took a deep breath "no… I… I think… I know it's so soon… but I… Sara I want you to move in with me… you and Lotte. I don't know I want to make this official, you mean so much to me" Greg rambled lowering his gaze. Sara stiffened and stared at him, he was sure she was going to pull away but when he did look at her he saw happiness and love in her expression "oh Greg" she started before she captured his lips. Greg grinned throughout the smile and looked at her feeling a little breathless by the woman "is that a yes" he asked as Sara nodded eagerly "oh course it is… but if you think we're moving into that crappy apartment you call home" she gave him a stern look and Greg grinned stupidly happily at her "no I want a house… yours and mine. Equals all the way" he declared and Sara bit her lip still nodding. He captured her lips once more and kissed her greedily.

This was a real relationship… a grown up one and Greg felt like he was going into the unknown, though it didn't scare him because he had Sara guiding him and he knew he would be caught if he fell. Just like he would catch her if she fell.

* * *

**I shall admit something... before any one can moan at me. I Just realised that in the beginning I said that Greg and Sara had been together only four months in fact it's more like nine or ten months. i will fix that error, sorry if it confused and i hope it hasn't stopped you from enjoying this. **

** thanks for the reviews i'll try to keep up the good work. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen **

10 months later

Greg groaned as he turned over in the bed, he blinked a few times and wondered what had woken him up. He looked over at the clock and saw it was late morning he had finished his shift hours ago, he had the next two days off and was intent on laying in. so he wondered again what had woken him up. Shrugging slightly he buried his head against the pillow and sighed, closing his eyes before laughter bubbled into the room. He lifted his head listening for a moment then smiled to himself.

Lotte was up no doubting that, Greg chuckled before he turned on to his back and lazily pulled the covers back. He scrubbed at his head as he shuffled out of his bedroom. He glanced down the corridor and saw Lotte's bedroom was open but the TV was on down stairs. Greg yawned as he reached the bottom step and glanced into the open family room. On the TV was a sloth falling from a tree, Greg grinned when he saw Lotte sprawled out on the couch with a cover tucked around her and a large stuff syd wrapped in with her. She giggled when the sloth done something else silly before Greg shuffled towards the kitchen looking for coffee.

However he found something better to his liking when he saw Sara still in her bedclothes standing at the sink washing something up. He grinned even more as he leaned against the door jam watching her move. Ten months of being with Sara Sidle had made Greg become like a teenager… they had been caught more then once at work making out. Luckily if they were both on a case they worked like professionals in fact they worked even harder just to prove both that they wouldn't let their relationship get in the way and that their relationship was real and not just some fling.

Greg even offered to go back to the lab for a few months so that their relationship could reach a comfort balance but Grissom had surprised him and said he would never allow it, if it was going to work then they had to go through the hard times. And they had… it was a tough thing for Sara to finally let all of her wall down but she did and Greg stopped expecting her to run and began to trust her enough not to ever think she would want to run. They had become equals and Greg fell more and more in love with her as the days went by… so in love that he only hid one thing from her, a small box containing his grandmother's engagement and wedding rings.

He was going to give her those rings of that he was sure. Greg pushed off the door frame and headed over to Sara. Closing his eyes he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly before burying his head against the back of her neck laying small kisses against it.

"Greg" Sara yelped dropping something back into the sink making Greg smile brightly "you're in a good mood" Sara chirped over her shoulder but Greg shook his head brushing his lips against her neck "no… I'm tired and you weren't in bed" he pouted causing Sara to laugh "well I'm sorry" she declared before squirming in his embrace and turned to face him. He opened his eyes and grinned at her "you can make it up to me" Greg offered raising his eyebrows up. Sara pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, attempting to hold back both the blush and grin threatening to erupt across her face "Lotte's here" she ordered as Greg shrugged then glanced over his shoulder towards the family room. Lotte hadn't moved from her spot "I think it's safe to say that young Lotte is currently engrossed with the movie… we could slip back up stairs and" "Greg" Sara warned her voice almost breaking into another laugh. Greg however pouted and leaned Sara against the counter pressing his body into hers "Sara when was the last time we actually" "Greg should I remind you why we were late Tuesday, and why I could hardly keep awake most of Wednesday and Thursday" Sara demanded causing a goofy grin to engulfed Greg's face.

"I know but… we're not working today" Greg whined before he lent in and nuzzled her neck. Sara groaned and firmly pushed him back "Gregory…" she warned again and this time Greg pulled back far enough to look her in the eyes but he did not release her "you know I would love nothing more to crawl back into bed with you but me and Lotte are having lunch with Catherine and Lindsay, she's giving me a few pointers on having a seven year old girl around" Sara told him as Greg nodded his eyes drifting down to her lips. Sara pursed her lips in a suppressed grin "Greg" "need Catherine's advice… god Sara you make me sound like some horny teenager" Greg whined as Sara raised her eyebrow propping her arms on his shoulders "and why would I do that Greg?" Sara asked before Greg smirked and lent in again "Sara Sidle what are you implying" Greg smirked before he nipped along her jaw towards her neck "you're incorrigible" Sara groaned as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. Greg pulled back enough to mutter "and you love me for it" then he went back to his kissing. Sara shook her head and grinned at the feelings Greg's touch was exciting in her.

"And it isn't the only thing I love about you" Sara whispered to him and she couldn't help but pout when Greg pulled back and stared at her. She frowned at his expression it was a mix of nerves and determination "Sara… will you mar-" but before he could finish the phone rung. He ducked his head and stepped back rubbing his neck as Sara shot him a worried look then headed to the phone and grabbed the receiver.

Greg strolled out of the kitchen when Sara greeted Catherine. Greg felt more awake and even more nervous. He hadn't meant to blurt it out just like that and Catherine would never know how much he loved her right at this moment. Lotte looked up and smiled at him "I'm watching it again Greg" Lotte declared causing Greg to look at her and nod distractedly, wondering if Sara was going to ask him what he wanted to ask.

Greg stood still not even breathing as he wondered if she did ask would he ask her… he had been telling himself that he was waiting for the right moment to ask her… a romantic moment, which hadn't happen since they moved into the house. Greg hadn't really made time to ask her.

Greg nearly jumped when Sara stood by his side and kissed his neck "you ok" she questioned but Greg nodded not looking at her "Lotte it's time to get dress" Sara ordered causing Lotte to turn and pout at her "but it's getting to the best part" Lotte whined but Sara shook her head and lent against Greg "you say that about the whole film… it's on DVD, if Greg isn't sleeping he might allow you to watch it" Sara ordered in a firm tone. Lotte nodded before she grabbed the remote and switched the DVD off before sliding of the couch and shuffled towards the stairs with her stuffed syd with her.

Sara glanced at Greg who chewed the inside of his cheek "are you sure your ok" Sara questioned again as Greg finally looked at her and nodded "yeah… promise" he said hoping his voice didn't sound as high pitched as it felt.

She studied before nodding and kissing him gently on the lips before turning and walking towards the stairs. Greg groaned and walked over to the couch and slumped down he buried his face into the couch listening to the two of the three most important women in his life.

* * *

Catherine grinned as her teenager daughter entertained Lotte "you know it shocked me at how much Lindsay loves Lotte… I didn't even have to bride her to spend time with me" Catherine declared as she and Sara sat on the park bench "Lindsay is a god send… especially when she's grounded and me and Greg want some time alone" Sara joked causing Catherine to laugh out loud. Neither missing the dragger looks shot by Lindsay before she and Lotte headed towards the swing set.

Catherine watched her daughter for a few moments before looking at Sara "are you happy" she asked causing Sara to stare at her before nodding "yeah… I'm grateful for the help… I never thought about having kids so this is still strange" Sara rambled but Catherine shook her head "no I mean you and Greg are you two happy" Catherine asked causing the younger woman to blush slightly before she looked down "it was difficult at first… he can be so immature sometimes… but he is wonderful, he's wonderful with Lotte" Sara stated looking to the young girl who raced around the small park making Lindsay laugh "what about you" Catherine asked causing Sara to look at her a little started then she smiled "I… I love him Cath, I really do" Sara declared before she looked away as Catherine grinned "good… cos I don't really want to smack both of you" Catherine joked causing Sara to laugh.

"mom" a sudden shrill voice shouted out both women jumped up and raced to where they had last saw Lindsay and Lotte "Sara" Lindsay screamed but both women where pounding towards her. Lindsay stood with one arm around Lotte and the other shielding her eyes "Lindsay" Catherine called as she grabbed her daughter while Sara swept Lotte up to her and cradled the crying girl.

"I swear I only took my eyes off of Lotte for two minutes, my phone beeped. She was crying and… mom I swear I just wanted to get it away from her" Lindsay rambled as tears streaked down her face, Catherine pushed her blonde hair away from her face confused as to what her daughter was talking about. She glanced over at Sara who still cradled Lotte. She placed the young girl down and studied her face. Lotte was still crying but she was holding her hands out, Sara glanced down and saw crimson drenching her small trembling hands, Sara almost gagged at how much blood was covering her small hands "Lotte… baby where are you cut" Sara asked but the little girl shook her head biting her lower lip, her trembling hand pointed towards something in the grass, Sara looked to it and frowned before looking at Catherine and Lindsay "it was a knife… I know what mom told me… but I had to get it away from Lotte it had blo-" Lindsay couldn't finish instead she clung to her mother. Catherine held her daughter and Sara nodded, she went to move away from Lotte but she grabbed her "Lotte baby… I have to see it ok… you will still see me ok" Sara assured as she walked over to the knife. Lotte eased up on her crying but silent tears slide down her cheeks.

Sara bent down and studied the knife; it was a simple store brought surplus knife it was smeared completely in blood. Sara backed away and went to Lotte's side once more and the girl clung to her. Catherine had already grabbed her phone while still soothing Lindsay "yeah Brass we need you now… bring nick with you" Catherine ordered sending a glance to Sara who rocked Lotte side to side "honey… where did you get it from" Sara asked the girl who had buried her face into Sara's shoulder she shook her head. Sara sighed and soothed the girl "Lotte I need to know… so I can get this bad person. They shouldn't have given you that knife" Sara soothed as she held the girl tighter hoping she understood that she wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"It was him" Lotte whispered in Sara's ear causing the older woman to pull back slightly and look at her "who… Lotte who is he" Sara demanded softly causing the girl to swipe at her tears smearing blood across her cheeks "it… it was" she chocked out "it was daddy" Lotte told her before collapsing back into Sara's arms who stared directly in front of her the blood draining from her face and her blood turning to ice. Lucas Keats was too close.

Even the sounds of police sirens couldn't comfort her.

* * *

I know I've been making a lot of references to Ice Age... My nephew and niece have been forcing me to watch it so I wanted to make a comment about it. 

There has been some updating with this story but it still has a few more chapters to go before it's finished and now i'm getting bloody.

thanks for the reviews... for all my stories I'm grateful from them. keep them coming.


	15. Chapter 15

Taking charge

* * *

**Sorry about the delay i had writers block... hope you enjoy this and please send reviews.

* * *

Chapter fifteen**

Greg slammed his car into park when he found the small garden park Sara had taken Lotte to, he gave him self just enough time to turn the car off before he leapt from it and raced towards the blaring police lights. He raced towards the officer standing at the yellow tape and fumbled with his ID. The office gave him a suspicious look but still waved him under.

Greg saw Warrick first and steered towards him "Warrick… are they ok" Greg called causing the older man to look at him and sigh. He turned to Greg and nodded "their good man… just a little shaken up, their with Brass at the moment" Warrick explained as Greg searched the area and spotted Brass standing by his car "what happened" Greg asked looking back to the CSI who gave Greg a look "you know I can't" "please Warrick… just tell me" Greg demanded as Warrick sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "Lucas Keats… he was here and he gave Lotte a knife… from what we understand it had blood over it" Warrick told him lowering his eyes when all the colour drained from Greg's face, his hands balling up into fists at the mere thought of the man who had caused so much heart ache.

Greg offered Warrick a nod before he hurried to Brass. Jim Brass glanced up from Sara who held the sleeping Lotte in her arms when Greg stood beside him, Brass nodded to the younger man who immediately bent beside Sara and engulfed her and Lotte in a hug "you ok honey" Greg asked as Sara nodded against his shoulder before he pulled back and Greg looked down at Lotte who still had a few traces of blood smeared across her cheek. Greg fought the urge to search for Lucas himself right there and then.

Instead he held onto Sara's free hand and watched her "I think that's about it for now Sara, how about we get you home" "no" Sara exclaimed almost waking Lotte but Greg soothed the girl and stared at Sara "Sara" "I don't want to go back there yet Greg… if he came here, if he gave that to Lotte then he sure in hell know where to find us" Sara declared as Greg glanced to Brass who gave him a slight nod. Greg sighed and looked at Sara "ok… we'll go to a hotel" Greg offered before Brass cleared his throat "how about you take Lotte back to the lab and I'll talk to Grissom. Greg you go with two police men and collect what ever you three might need" Brass ordered gaining a nod from Sara then Greg. He jerked a thumb towards Warrick and sighed "I'm just going to talk to him for a sec… we'll be going moving in a few minutes ok" Brass said before he turned and headed towards Warrick.

Greg studied Sara and saw how tired she looked "its fine… I swear I'm not going to let him hurt you guys" Greg declared but Sara shook her head "I was meant to be looking after her… it's my job to protect her and I couldn't do it…I failed" Sara muttered as Greg shook his head and tilted her chin up to look at him "Sara you didn't… you want Lotte to have a normal life… we can't keep her inside for forever can we" Greg asked as Sara watched him then slowly shook her head. Greg gave her a small smile as Brass walked back to them and sighed "ready to go" he questioned as both adults nodded and Greg lent forward and kissed Sara quickly then Lotte before he looked at Sara "I'll seen you in twenty minutes I promise" he declared before he pulled back and closed the door to the car.

Greg sighed as he watched the police officer walk out of the bedroom with two of the bags he had prepared for the three of them. He glanced around his bedroom with a bag in one hand and Lotte's stuffed Syd in the other. He was ready to leave when he saw his and Sara's dresser and stopped his eyes not moving from the bottom draw that was his. He licked his lips before dropping the bag and teddy before striding over to the dresser, bending down his yanked the draw open and rummaged for a few seconds before he found his gun and pulled it out. He glanced to the open door then quickly tucked the gun into the waist band of his pants. He was going to stand up when he saw the black box sitting at the back of his draw, this time he swallowed hard before he plunked it from it's spot and stood closing the draw with his foot and jamming the box into his pocket.

He had been close to asking Sara to marry him that morning and it scared him. However he had been close to losing both Sara and Lotte and that scared him even more. Greg was going to protect them… both from Lucas and anything else that was going to be thrown at them. He wanted to be Sara's husband and an adoptive father to Lotte and he wasn't going to let another day go by without that known to the world.

Sara sighed in the darkness; she had been sitting beside a sleeping Lotte for the past ten minutes. She had put Lotte in the break room when they arrived, Brass had watched over Lotte while Sara had gone to the locker room and cleaned up, grabbing a jacket from her locker when she saw that blood now encrusted her sleeves from where Lotte grabbed onto her.

When she had come back Brass went in search of Grissom to arrange where she, Greg and Lotte were going to stay. She rubbed her eyes whilst she sat with the young girl when a hand touched her shoulder and spun round to see Grissom standing over her. He motioned outside and Sara nodded. Hesitant to leave Lotte but Grissom tugged on her arm and gave her a reassuring smile and nodded to the door. Sara took a few moments before she stood and headed towards the corridor. Glancing over her shoulder at Lotte while Grissom watched her.

"Sara… I'm sorry" he offered, Grissom was never a man of many words and the words he did say were intelligent. However now he seemed lost for words.

"He was there Grissom, he could have done… he hit her you know that" Sara whispered as Grissom nodded "yes, I looked at the case… Greg recorded what the doctor found. She's fine now" Grissom offered but Sara stared at him "how the hell is she fine… god knows what this is doing to her… she adjusted so well to living with me… and Greg and I was so glad to get her away from Lucas that I never thought about how she was coping… Grissom she saw her mother being killed by the very person who was meant to protect them" Sara declared as Grissom sighed and watched her.

"Sara I know that because of what" "I know what your going to say, that I see myself in Lotte because my mother killed my father and in some ways yes I can but I also see a little girl who has no mother and father trying to ruin her life… she was my best friends child, she's my only family Grissom and I don't want anything to happen to her but… but I'm forgetting what is most important here making sure Lotte is really ok" Sara declared before closing her eyes, when she opened then she looked at the little girl she promised to protect and care for.

"Sara we're your family too" Grissom offered causing Sara to look at him and smile slightly "I know Grissom" she declared before Grissom glanced down unsure what to say next but then he looked at her gently "we're not going to let anything happen to you…**_I _**won't let anything happen to you or Lotte" Grissom told her firmly before he hugged her letting her rest her heavy head on his shoulder for a few seconds.

Neither seeing Greg as he walked around the corner carrying Lotte's stuffed Syd. He was frozen to the spot as he watched Sara and Grissom hug, swallowing hard Greg racked his free hand through his hair before he watched as Grissom pulled back and rubbed Sara's arm. Sara nodded and walked back into the break room as Grissom watched her leave him before he turned and headed to his office.

Greg stood a few more minutes before someone walked passed him and he was jarred out of his daze. He strode towards the break room and calmly looked at Sara who was sat beside Lotte, he didn't dare go any closer… it was an overreaction he knew that but still Sara had feelings for Grissom, that had been made clear and Greg believed feelings like that didn't just go away. Sara finally looked at him and smiled slightly, standing she crossed the room to him and wrapped her arms around him. He waited a few moments wondering if she was still thinking about the hug Grissom had given her a few moments before. He felt her arms tighten when he didn't return the embrace and out of instinct he's arms gently rested around her waist but he stood stiff unable to press his body against hers.

"Brass spoke to Grissom… there's a police car out side waiting to take us to a hotel. We should get moving" Greg declared as he pulled back avoiding Sara's gaze, he gave her the stuffed animal and headed over Lotte scooping her up in one swift movement. He flickered his eyes towards Sara and saw she simply nodded and followed him out. Maybe she was realising that she had missed a chance with Grissom and wanted to fix it.

**

* * *

**

Again sorry for delay but i had writers block... plus the first series of CSI was on and i had to watch it agian. hope you enjoyed and please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Taking charge

* * *

i know short but i thought the angst part was good... i just wanted to write it because it's all coming to an end soon.

please review.**

* * *

**

**Chapter sixteen**

Greg didn't move from the bed after Sara tucked Lotte into the bed in the next room, she left the connecting door ajar and hesitated a moment looking at Greg who stared at the inactive TV, he hadn't spoken one word to her since they left the lab… he couldn't think of anything to say to her, he convinced himself by then that the embrace he had witnessed between Sara and Grissom wasn't as innocent as it first seemed.

Sara may have settled for Greg but that didn't mean she still hoped for Grissom to come to his senses and apparently he had.

"I'm going to grab a shower" Sara informed him as Greg nodded but didn't glance at her, he heard her sigh before she climbed onto the bed and knelt beside him. Greg swallowed hard before he looked at her and she lent in close and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, she pulled back and studied him when he didn't return the kiss.

Running a hand through his hair she traced his lips with her finger tip running her finger tip along his jaw down his neck and arm before resting her hands back in her lap "Greg… are you ok" she questioned as Greg clenched his jaw and looked away "I'm fine, I'm tired… and worried that's all" he bit off causing Sara to frown and wonder what exactly was wrong with him.

"Greg you know you can talk to me… about anything" she declared before Greg looked at her and narrowed his eyes "can I?" he questioned and Sara's eyebrows shot up she was about to question him but Greg sat up "you better grab that shower, I want to have one before I get some sleep" Greg ordered in a tone that meant he was didn't want to talk anymore.

Sara stared in disbelief before she got of the bed and stalked towards the bathroom, not slamming it as Greg thought she might but instead leaving it slightly open. Greg sighed and racked a hand through his hair once more. He heard Sara moving around before the shower started, Greg stared at the TV but he was really seeing all the moments Sara and Grissom had been close. Doubt was wearing away his will as he thought about all the times Sara declared her love for him… did she mean Grissom.

It had only taken five minutes for Greg to finally jump to his feet and pace, at first he was resigned to the fate that Sara still wanted Grissom but the look, the look of love and happiness she gave him… the demands she made before telling him she wanted this relationship to last… Greg looked towards the bathroom door when the shower stopped and he was resolved. It was his name she called when they made love, his name she moaned and his touches she yearned for.

Greg knew he made Sara jump when he stormed into the bathroom but he didn't care "do you love him" Greg demanded causing Sara to frown at him, the towel she was using for her hair hung loosely in her hands "what" she questioned narrowing her eyes. Greg didn't move any more instead he stared at her.

"Grissom… are you still in love with him" Greg demanded causing Sara to gape at him then her mouth pursed forward and she glared at him "I care about him Greg… but I'm not in love with him… I'm in love with **_you_**" Sara exclaimed but Greg shook his head "I saw you two hugging… I know how you felt about him and those feelings don't go away" Greg almost yelled at her, noticing her fists clenched.

"of course they don't Greg… yes I love him, but I can't be in love with him anymore our relationship has moved past that… and the fact that I love you makes it hard to think about any other man" Sara spat at him making him edge forward "but you wanted him… you gave him chances" "yeah chances that he didn't take because he didn't want me that way… I moved on Greg" Sara snapped as Greg shook his head "yeah well from what I saw… it looked like Grissom was going to take one of those chances" Greg sniped folding his arms tightly so he didn't hit the wall.

Sara turned and gripped the sink for support, her knuckles turning white "well even if he did want to take one of those chances… now… he would be out of luck" Sara declared in a low tone, she closed her eyes and took deep breaths "come off of it Sara… if I wanted someone that much and gave them that many chances… you wouldn't be tempted" Greg demanded causing Sara to spin round and glare at him "no because I want you… dammnit Greg I've given you everything, I've loved you… I want you and I… I stopped running for you… what do you want me to do to prove that I don't want Grissom… that I want you" Sara demanded and Greg spoke with out thinking.

"marry me" he winced inwardly but Sara stood shocked staring at him "if you want me that much… love me that much then you won't hesitate in saying yes to marrying me… if you have no doubts" Greg ordered unfolding his arms. Sara ran a hand through her wet hair and darted her eyes around the bathroom finally she looked back to him and swallowed hard.

"are you serious" Sara asked as Greg nodded then sighed "you can't do it can you… can't say yes" Greg questioned but Sara tilted her head and sighed "yes" she said lightly causing Greg to lower his eyes "yes Greg I can say it" and with that Sara crossed the bathroom quickly wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him firmly. She poured all her feelings out in that one kiss and after a moment when she pulled back with a tinkle to her eyes she watched him. Greg seemed dazed then he snapped back and stared into her eyes "you mean it… you want to marry me" Greg squeaked as Sara nodded and Greg grinned before capturing her lips once more and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

He quickly moved her towards the toilet and sat her down; Greg pulled the ring box out from his pocket and bent down on one knee. He opened the box and offered it up to Sara "Sara Sidle Marry me" Greg asked as Sara smiled gently at him and nodded taking the engagement ring from it's place and Greg took it from her and placed it on her finger.

"I want to be Mrs Sara Sanders for the rest of my life" Sara declared as Greg beamed and kissed her "I love you so much Sara, so much that it hurts" Greg declared as Sara took his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his cheek "how about now" she asked as Greg shook his head "it's a little better" Greg stated as Sara kissed his other cheek "better" he chirped before Sara kissed his nose, eyelids, forehead nibbling on each ear lope gaining 'better' from each kiss. She bent forward and pressed a kiss to his lips sucking lightly on the bottom lip "we'll have a lifetime to make it all better Sara" Greg offered before Sara shook her head then rested her arms on his shoulders "what about Lucas" Sara asked as Greg sighed and playing with the belt of the robe Sara had wrapped around her "we'll get him Sara… we'll make him pay for what he did" Greg promised as Sara sighed and stared at him "I hope so" Sara declared before Greg pulled her onto the floor with him and held her tightly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head "I promise Sara… I'll make him pay no matter what" Greg told her seriously, he thoughts darting back to the gun tucked in his bag. He would make Lucas pay… even if he had to do it outside the justice system.

* * *

I know it probably seems a little out of character for the pair but this is how i saw the whole asking to marry thing so enjoy and review i can make adjustments. 


	17. Chapter 17

Taking charge

* * *

i know a short chapter and i don't know why i wrote it... no i do i love writing the tender moments between Sara and Greg and last chapter i was all with the angst.

thank you to:

Goldentail

dolphinl8paradise

devoted 99

lindsey

aspiringnovelist 14

bene

dybdahl for you lovely reviews and everyone else i might have missed out.

not long to go before the end!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter seventeen**

Three weeks later

Brass watched as Sara steadied herself "Sara you ready" he questioned as Sara shot her dark eyes back to him and nodded before she turned back to the target and aimed the gun. She fire rapidly until the clip ran dry. She dropped her arms and looked at the target, its chest and stomach was peppered with bullet holes. She shook her head and sighed before Brass stood beside her and let a low whistle "kill shot" he offered but Sara turned and slid the spent clip out and grabbed a spare.

"Sara that was good" Brass commented but Sara took aim once more and sighed "I don't want to kill him… no I want to kill him but I can't, he needs to pay" Sara stated before she fired again. This time she hit the targets arms and legs, a few shots hitting the neck and heart.

"maybe you shouldn't say that to me" Brass declared but Sara didn't smile instead she glared at the target "Sara don't you think" "no when it comes to Lucas I don't think any more I know with him… he is twisted and needs to pay" Sara snapped as Brass sighed then walked over to him and took the gun away from her. Sara let her shoulders sag and sigh before looking at him.

"I know we don't talk much… but I've grown to like you crazy people on graveyard shift, I don't want to see anything happen to you guys" Brass told her as Sara looked at him then gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Brass… but I have to protect Lotte" Sara stated as Brass smiled "well from what I hear you've someone who can protect you both" Brass stated causing Sara to purse her lips "Greg is a good man… he won't let anything happen" brass told her causing Sara to look down.

"Go home Sara, relax spend time with your family… we have three patrol cars watching you home. Lucas Keats's face is plastered all over Vegas" Brass assured her as Sara nodded before she looked to the target and sighed.

Sara strolled down the corridor of the crime lab barely noticing Grissom sitting in his office until he called "Sara" she came to a stop and looked around before looking at Grissom, she smiled slightly as she stepped into his office "I thought you had two weeks off" Grissom asked as Sara shoved her hands into her pockets "last minute target practice with Brass" Sara told him as Grissom nodded. He removed his glasses and looked up at her once more "Sara" "don't start Grissom" Sara warned causing Grissom to sigh.

"You're a scientist first Sara not a killer" Grissom stated and Sara looked down before she stared a him "no Grissom I'm a mom…and I'll do what ever I can to protect Lotte" Sara declared taking Grissom by surprise. Then slowly he lent back and sighed "you know there is no bond stronger then that of a mother and child… you know a woman weighting less then you pushed a SUV over to rescue her son after they had an accident" Grissom stated causing Sara to frown then she smiled and nodded. Grissom understood why she had this need, and why she was never going to allow anyone to change her mind.

"state your source" Sara ordered as Grissom grinned and shrugged "can't remember but it's true… there was once a woman who dove into freezing and strong current water to save her daughter from a car that she was locked in" Grissom stated before Sara frowned "Catherine" Grissom offered as Sara nodded then let her hands drop by her side.

After a few moments Grissom cleared his throat "you better go get ready… Greg said something about taking you away" Grissom stated as Sara rolled her eyes. Greg had persuaded her to go away for two weeks along with Lotte. He had said it would give her and Lotte time to relax while she and Greg planned both their wedding and how exactly they were going to tell the rest of their friends they were engaged.

Sara nodded and went to turn but stopped and looked at her boss and friend "thank you Grissom… for all you help, and understanding about me and Greg" Sara offered as Grissom thought then nodded.

"your welcome Sara… though knowing you sometimes it seems odd but then again Greg has grown up" Grissom offered as Sara nodded in agreement "he has grown up… in fact he has grown up so much that I've agreed to marry him" Sara declared noting the shocked look on his face before she turned and headed out of the office smiling lightly. It was official now; she was going to be Mrs Greg Sanders.

Greg grinned when Sara walked into their bedroom where he was currently packing his bag, they were leaving the next day and he had refused to pack until the day before. Sara had threatened to pack for him herself. Greg had promised to pack straight away, Sara however didn't seem impressed that he was still packing when she stopped at the edge of the bed "Greg" she growled but a smile flickered against her lips and Greg gave her his best lopsided grin causing Sara to shake her head.

"yes Mrs Sanders" he questioned with a smirk but Sara folded her arms "I'm not Mrs Sanders yet and even when I am don't think your going to get around me that easy. I will put my foot down" Sara ordered as Greg shrugged "if you like thinking that" Greg muttered before he walked around to her and kissed her firmly on the lips cutting off any remark she had for him. Sara attempted to remain annoyed but soon she melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. Greg grinned before he managed to push Sara backwards while still kissing her and laying her on the bed. He pushed his bag off the bed as well as some clothes as to make more room for the pair.

Sara giggled while Greg allowed a few inches between them "about telling everyone about us getting married" Sara started as Greg raised an eyebrow "oh" he said before Sara gave him a look "Grissom knows… I told him" Sara stated as Greg sighed and rolled off her to lay beside her "what he say" Greg asked as Sara turned him and shrugged "nothing…I told him and walked out" she stated as Greg narrowed his eyes "worried about what he would say" Greg asked before Sara threaded her fingers through his hair.

"I don't care what he thinks…what anyone has to say about us getting married. If their happy then I would like that but if not then I don't care. All I care about is saying I do to you" Sara declared as Greg beamed at her before capturing her lips. Greg snaked his hand to her hip and pushed down with his body. He couldn't help but grin when allowing her tongue in, he felt her moan.

"Greg we don't have time" Sara declared after pushing him back Greg nodded "we do have time, I just have to pack a few last things and we aren't leaving till seven tomorrow morning" Greg declared as Sara shook her head "yeah but we have to go get Lotte, Lindsey will wonder where we are… probably getting annoyed at the police car sitting outside her front door" Sara pointed out causing Greg to groan then nuzzle her neck "don't have to pick her up for another hour" he declared causing Sara to shake her head and allowed her legs to become tangled with Greg's "five minutes and then we move" Sara ordered causing Greg to sit up and stare down at her with an hurt expression "hey, I need thirty minutes at least… I'm not a jack rabbit" Greg exclaimed causing Sara to laugh as she sat up and pushed him back.

"we are not doing that Greg… we sure in hell don't have enough time for that excise" Sara joked before she got of the bed leaving Greg to flop back and groan as Sara walked to the bath room swaying her hips.

"Sara Sidle you're an evil woman" Greg declared loudly causing Sara to laugh out loud then look at him from around the bathroom door "and shortly to be all yours Mr Sanders" Sara shot back before closing the door leaving Greg to grin brightly.

**

* * *

**please review 


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

**sorry it took so long... writers block and working, hope you enjoy and as always please review

* * *

Chapter eighteen**

Greg grinned as Lotte rambled about something from the back seat. They had managed to leave on time considering that Greg was still packing until two thirty that morning. Lotte snuggled beneath a blanket in the back seat with Syd beside her.

"Does the cabin have a fire" Lotte chirped and Greg laughed "yeah I think so… but if it doesn't we can make a fire outside… a big bonfire that can be seen out in space" Greg declared causing the little girl to squeal and clap her hands "and we can roast marshmallows, I love marshmallows" Lotte declared as Greg glanced at her in the rear view mirror "it's toasting, we're going to toast the marshmallows Lotte" Greg corrected her but quickly turned his eyes to Sara beside him when she laughed then bit her lip "what" he questioned as Sara shook her head then turned to face him.

"Sorry Greg but why do you think we don't let you cook" Sara asked as Greg pouted, Sara chuckled and placed a hand on his leg causing Greg to shoot her a look.

"Cooking aside… you keep that hand there and I think my driving will be called into questioned" Greg hissed causing Sara to grin at him innocently "I think you're driving perfectly Greg" Sara declared her hand inching upwards, Greg shot her a look making Sara purse her lips. She removed her hand and turned in her seat leaning back to Lotte, she placed her other hand on Greg's leg where the other had been a moment before making him groan.

"You ok back there Lotte" Sara questioned before the young girl beamed at her "yep… can we pick wild flowers when we get to the cabin" Lotte chirped causing Sara to nod "I think it's a little late… but we will, maybe if we're not to tired then perhaps Greg can start a bonfire" Sara offered now drawing circles on Greg's inner thigh, she glanced back at him with a glint to her eyes and found him staring hard at the road before him.

"I'm not tired… not one bit" Lotte declared causing Sara to look back at her and grin "yeah, ok we'll see" Sara declared as Lotte nodded Sara just grinned, the young girl had opened up so much to her… Sara had been worried that it was too fast but then Sara started to see Georgie in the little girl. Georgie always saw the goodness in life and so did Lotte, she wanted to be happy. Sara and Greg had both vowed to make sure Lotte was always happy.

Sara watched Lotte for a few moments before she glanced out the back of the SUV and frowned. Ever since the day in the park Greg, Grissom and Brass had insisted that they should have police protection. Sara was all set to argue but she remembered the blood covering Lotte's hands and agreed. But studying the road behind them she noticed the police car was missing.

"Lotte you just wrap yourself up with that blanket" Sara ordered before she turned to Greg "Greg" Sara questioned as Greg threw her a glance "what, I'm watching the road" Greg stated but Sara shook her head "the police car is gone" she whispered casing Greg to look in the rear view mirror before watching the road before him but slowing the SUV down "it's nothing Sara…he'll be right behind us" Greg ordered.

But after five minutes the car didn't follow and Greg finally pulled the SUV over to the side of the road. Lotte bounced in her seat and looked around her "are we there" she chirped but Sara turned to her while Greg fumbled with his seat belt and climbed out of the SUV pulling his cell phone out "not just yet sweetheart… Greg has to make a call" Sara stated as Lotte pouted but carried on playing with her stuffed teddy bear. Sara looked to Greg who was nodding while he talked. After a few minutes he hanged up and lent back into the SUV.

"Its fine, he's got a flat tire and is changing it now. Said he should be with us in two minutes and that we should wait here" Greg stated as he climbed back into the SUV and gave Sara a large grin. She pursed her lips and nodded before smiling lightly at Lotte "we'll be there soon I promise" Sara offered before she looked at Greg who was looking out the window towards the ever lowering sun, she could tell his was tense but didn't want Lotte to know. She reached out and held his hand, Greg smile slightly before rubbing his thumb over the engagement ring adoring her finger.

Greg looked to the clock in the dash board for what felt like the hundredth time before looking at Sara and saw the same worried look across her face. It had been forty minutes since Greg had tried and unsuccessfully contacted the officer guarding them; he was torn between going to find out what happened and leavening Sara and Lotte. His need to protect them out weight his worry for the police officer but now as the sun was getting ever closer to setting he made a decision "I'm just going to find out what's happened… he may be hurt" Greg offered looking to Sara who nodded then gripped his hand tightly before letting it go.

"Be careful Greg" Sara ordered as Greg smiled attempting to give her a large grin but couldn't climb over the tension building inside of him. He lent across and gave her a kiss before turning to Lotte who had managed to keep her eyes open "won't be long alright kiddo, just have to go check something out alright…" Greg trailed off before looking to Sara "you got you cell" Greg asked before Sara dug into her bag and produced her cell phone but looking at the screen her face fell "no signal" Sara declared as Greg sighed then handed her his cell "when I get to car I'll call you ok" Greg said as Sara nodded and watched as Greg climbed out of the SUV and slammed it shut he headed around to the back of the SUV and popped the trunk open and dove into his bag, his fingers curling around the butt of his gun. He slipped it into his pocket and slammed the trunk shut before he jogged back around to Sara's side, she wound down the window and frowned at him "if I'm not back in ten minutes and you can't get hold of the officer I want to drive until you find the town" Greg ordered in a whisper so that Lotte could hear Sara went to object but Greg kissed her and sighed as he pulled back "understand me Mrs Sanders" Greg ordered causing Sara to nod then sigh. Greg smiled lightly before he turned and raced back down the road they had taken.

Greg took a deep breath when he sat the police car almost ready to smile when he saw feet lying off the road. He came to a stop and frowned, they were booted feet and were pointing towards the sky, the door to the police car stood open and the tools for changing the wheel was lift sprawled across the road.

Greg was careful as he crept up to the feet and glanced down to see the officer staring motionless up towards the sky. Blood was splattered across his face and coated most of his body. Greg didn't need to check to see if he was dead…Greg pulled his gun out before racing around to the driver's side of the car and climbed in. he grabbed the radio and felt the sticky blood slip beneath his fingers then he saw the knife jammed into the radio and a few wires dangling out.

"Shit" Greg muttered as he dropped the radio before he glimpsed something in the rear view mirror. Jumping out of the car he spun round and aimed his gun but something solid hit his forearm sending him stumbling backwards. He gripped his gun as he stopped himself and dodged the next swing of what he could make out to be a tire iron.

He dove forward and barrelled into the person nearly knocking them to ground until he felt something slam down into the middle of his back driving all the air out of him. But he managed to bring his attack down with him. Gathering his breaths as quickly as he could Greg dragged himself to his knees and used the barrel of the gun across his attackers jaw. Just as the tire iron swung and grazed him across the head. Greg slumped back against the car and swayed as stars danced in front of his eyes. Then glancing down he saw his attacker was trying to gather his senses too. Then Greg saw his face for the first time and saw Lucas Keats. Greg scrambled to his feet wishing he hadn't and stumbled around to the dead officer and managed to grab his hand cuffs before stumbling back to Lucas, who was now attempting to regain balance on his knees. Greg slammed the cuffs down against Lucas's back sending him down with oomph then dragged him to the car door and he cuffed one hand to the car door.

"I should kill you right now you sick son of a bitch… but your going to pay" Greg growled before punching him hard and kicking the tire iron towards bushes on the opposite side of the road. Lucas's head was dropped into his chest and his breath was ragged. Greg turned and stumbled along the road back to Sara and Lotte, feeling blood trickle down his cheek.

By the time Greg managed to get back Sara was climbing out of the SUV but she stopped when she saw him "get back in the car and drive Sara… to the nearest town, the officers shot and Lucas is back there" Greg ordered as he pushed Sara towards the driver seat. Lotte had managed to clamber out of her car seat was sneaking around the side. Sara just stared at him and shook her head "Greg you're…" "get the car Sara" Greg growled pushing her into the driver seat before turning and scooping Lotte up and handing her to Sara "just do what I say ok" Greg ordered as Sara took a stern face then put Lotte in the other seat and nodded looking back towards Greg feeling her stomach turn at his pale face covered in blood that may not all have been his own. He slammed the door shut meeting her eyes only once before he turned and stumbled back towards the police officers car and Lucas.

He heard the SUV starting up as he stumbled he moved fast but he came to a sickening halt when he heard the SUV squeal against something a horn blaring, he turned round and was about to rush back when there was a crack and Greg felt pain as the bullet passed him and he slumped to the ground.

* * *

hoped you enjoy it i'm working on the next chapter as we speak. 


	19. Chapter 19

Taking charge

* * *

sorry about the delay, thanks to everyone for reviews and want you to know it's nearly ended.

* * *

**Chapter nineteen **

Greg groaned as pain flared through out his body, it took all his effect to push self up after his stumble. He looked towards the police car a few feet away and saw Lucas was missing, however he was far away when Greg focused on the person leering over him feeling blood trickle down his fingers.

"Thought you could protect them huh boy" Lucas sneered smashing his fist into Greg's jaw sending him toppling back to the ground once more with a yelp. Lucas chuckled to himself holding the police officers gun by his side "Lotte's mine you understand that. I'm her father and no one has any right to keeping her away from me" Lucas snarled before swiftly dug his boot into Greg's side causing white hot pain to flash through out him as one or more ribs broke. But Greg clamped his mouth shut and focused on the man before him. He couldn't and wouldn't allow him to get Sara or Lotte while he was still breathing.

Greg waited for the other man to swing his foot back to kick him again when he grabbed his leg and yanked it hard… causing more pain to flare through out his damaged body. Lucas grunted as he toppled backwards.

Greg took this moment to some how scramble to his feet and waver slightly. Lucas glared up at him before getting back to his own feet then a sick grin spread across is face as he saw something.

"Are you really willing to die for them?" Lucas asked as Greg blinked a few times to keep the man in focus, he gritted his teeth.

"more then you ever was… your not even a man" Greg growled feeling his eyes threatening to roll backwards. Lucas bared his teeth before he lunged forward and snatched up the discarded gun. Greg stumbled back when Lucas aimed and fired hitting Greg in the upper arm sending him flying backwards. Greg wheeled his arms before he slumped down. Lucas aimed the gun once more but Greg managed to roll out of the target view but felt himself falling. Pain shot through him as he rolled and slid down gravely dirt. Something snapped when he came to a stop feeling his whole body protest against him while blood blurred his vision. Glancing up Greg could just make out Lucas's outline through the small bushes before darkness clouded his vision for good. And he heard Lucas's throaty laugh growing fainter.

* * *

i know this is short but... well i couldn't think to add anything else on. Sorry for grammer 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty **

Sara didn't dare give into the temptation to look behind her as she drove the SUV, Lotte shivered and seemed to bury deeper into the car seat. Sara went to reach out for the young child but something beneath the car snapped and tires span useless, Sara counted the pull of the tires and after a few moments she slammed her foot on the break sending her head first into the steering wheel and the horn.

Sara groaned when the blood trickled into her eye and Lotte poked at her "Sara" she squeaked and Sara looked at her, her stomach knotting when she saw how pale the child looked making stomachs twirled in a way that made her think she would throw up there and then.

"are you ok honey… are you hurt" Sara questioned as Lotte shook her head slowly her eyes brimming with tears and her lower lip clamped between her teeth. Sara reached for the door handle but Lotte whimpered and her eyes darted back and forth between Sara's face and her hand "honey I have to check the car I'll be right back… you'll be able to see the whole time I promise" Sara promised, reluctantly Lotte nodded and Sara lent over and engulfed the girl in a large hug then let go pushing the door open and climbing out gingerly.

Glancing over her shoulder she bent down and glanced at the front tires, hissing when she saw that they were blown. Already guessing what would await her she looked at the back tires and found they too were blown. Sara stood but a glint caught her eye and she saw the metal spikes just poking out of her ruined tires.

This made her stomach knot even tighter before she climbed back into the SUV shakily as she admitted to her self that it must have been Lucas that set the spikes in place. Glancing at Lotte who held an expression of relief as Sara finally closed and locked the door "honey did you, mommy and daddy ever come up here" Sara questioned as gently as her rattled nerves would allow, Lotte looked at her through unshed tears then slowly nodded causing Sara to feel all the blood drain from her face.

Opening her arms to the little girl Lotte leapt into Sara's arms and Sara blinked the burning tears back as she held the girl tighter to her.

"I promised to never let anything to happen… everything is going to be ok Lotte, I promise you that" Sara assured pressing a kiss atop of Lotte's head.

Lotte shifted in Sara's arms and took a sobering breath "I want Greg with us Sara… I want him to protect you like your protecting me" Lotte stated making Sara's heart miss a beat.

"It's ok, he'll be here soon enough" Sara had to bite back the tone of doubt. It was no use in scaring the poor child. She felt the small form shift in her arms and heard the small whimper. Sara did the only thing she could do and held the child tighter to her, he had said he was coming for them and she believed him- hell she had managed to trust him for the past year, with her heart- her stomach knotted when she saw his face for the first time after the hit, as he pushed them into the SUV- her heart stopped at one point when she saw his pale face half covered in blood some not his own but enough to make her feel sick.

Now holding the young girl fiercely in her arms she was beginning to doubt her own words. She knew if they waited for much longer she would have to give up all hope and search for him her self or they would have to attempt to get help. Just then she saw something in the waning moonlight. For a moment she almost scolded her self for thinking he would ever give up on them- on her. But then she made out it wasn't him-he hadn't come to save them, it was the other- it was Lucas and he- Sara bite off the whimper before it made its way to her lips. It was a gun; no doubt it wasn't even his gun.

She wanted to cry, if anything had happened- he had to be dead, Lucas wouldn't have left him any other way- but then the presence of the young girl huddled in her arms brought her back, she had to be strong for her. Sliding down her seat Sara pulled the young across her, pushing her between her seat and the driver side's door. Sara's body shielded the young girl from the other door the one Lucas was making his way to his gun raised and ready.

This was it they would have to run, attempt to outrun or even hide from Lucas. Bringing her face close to the young girl Sara kept her voice steady, she couldn't scare her

"Honey when I tell you, we're going to throw open the door and run like hell into the woods ok?" Sara felt the young girl no, no doubt sharing the fear coursing it's way through her veins but even now Sara smiled, the child was a lot stronger then she ever gave her credit for, she could only pray that was because of Sara rather then of what had plagued the first six years of her life. Then in a whisper to match Sara's she pulled herself up to her ear "like bats out of hell" she questioned causing Sara to grin and grab her small hand. Sara knew she hadn't been the one who helped her with her sense of humour… that of course was down to Greg. Sara allowed one tears to roll down her face… his face filled her mind and she could only pray that he would continue to be a positive affect on the young child and on her too. Sara glanced to the side mirror and saw Lucas approach- he was either really dumb and thought he could creep up on them or he was confident and he didn't care if they knew he was approaching.

Sara didn't want any longer, she reached down and thumbed her side lock and winced at the thud it made when the door unlocked it self. But she had no time to check if Lucas heard it or not for she was attempting to open the car door as quietly as possible. That's when she heard it and felt it, the first crack of the gun firing. The window on the passenger side door imploded and Sara half pushed half covered the young girl as a bullet tore through the car and hit the driver's side door. Lucas snarled as he lent in through the shattered window attempting to grab hold of Sara whilst brandishing the gun around like a mad man.

"You bitch- I'll kill you give me my daughter back" Lucas snarled sounding like an animal. He backed out as Sara dragged her self out of the SUV she pushed the girl towards the woods stopping when there was some stumbling to her right and she saw Lucas standing on the other side of the car with the gun pointed at them. It flickered between the two of them and Sara threw herself over the girl when she heard the first crack, screwing her eyes shut ready for the pain.

Greg bite back a strangled cry as he dragged himself back onto the road, it felt like hours since he fell down the side of the cliff. But with new determination to see his family once more he had dragged himself up even though his now broken ribs and arm protested all of the way.

Once back on unsteady feet he swayed lightly but managed to clamp all pain, nausea and dizziness down and made his painful and clouded way forward. After he managed to make it at least half way along the road to where he had left Sara and Lotte he heard. The sudden stop made him yelp when he heard the gun shot ring out in the air, blinking back the hot tears he matched on not allowing the nagging thought of it was all over enter his mind… he was the only person left to help his soon to be wife and their adoptive daughter…and he would have to be shot in the head and heart before he even stopped.

Making himself move faster despite his injuries Greg could just about make out the snarls of Lucas, blood no filled his ears, Greg managed to gasp some wheezing breaths as he rounded a corner and saw something that made his heart stop for two beats. Sara and Lotte huddled while Lucas aimed Greg's own gun at them. Greg bit back the growl rising from deep inside him then with the last fleeting strength his broken body could provide Greg raced forward jumping on Lucas and knocking him to the ground causing the gun to go off.

Greg could only spare one glance to make sure the bullet did hit Sara or Lotte before a solid fist slammed into his jaw, spots dancing in front of his eyes Greg almost rolled over but he felt the gun pressed against him. He quickly grabbed hold of the gun managed to twist his finger over Lucas's over the trigger. Both men struggled and kicked at each as the possession of the gun became their entire focus… until there was another crack and the fighting ceased and warm blood began to seep through to the ground.

* * *

**sorry about the delay hoped you enjoyed and hope you enjoy the cliff hanger. **


	21. Chapter 21

and so it ends... please read the authors note for i have thanks a plenty

* * *

**Epilogue **

The gentle summer breeze brushed over her as she sat against the tree watching the young teenager sprint around the back yard. A two year old toddler stumbled behind whilst squealing loudly.

She couldn't help but laugh out loud at the antics before two sets of eyes turned to her, one green one brown.

"Mommy" the toddle managed to waddle over to her on his plump legs his chestnut brown hair sticking up at all ends while a tinkle settled into his eyes as he stumbled towards the end of his walk. Darting forward she scooped the boy up and planted a large kiss against his head making the boy giggle.

"Mommy" he squealed causing her to laugh before placing him beside her "just like your daddy" she stated before she bit her lip and tears glistened across her eyes. The young teenager placed her self beside her and sighed.

"Sara" Lotte questioned flicking her hair out of her face bringing Sara back to her giving her a small smile "it's ok… really, it's just… everything that happened, everyone we both lost" Sara bit back the sob threatening to escape. Lotte gave her a reassuring smile then threw her arms around Sara's neck.

"you don't forget… you learn to live with them being apart of you, remember who told me that" Lotte questioned drawing back to allow Sara to brush away the tears "of course I do, it was me… but still it hurts sometimes, remembering the life we could have had" Sara stated loudly before more tears rushed down her face and shook her head.

Neither noticing the back yard door sliding open and a tall figure stepping out side "oh my god" a voice drawled before the little boy beside Sara squealed and clapped "Sara you are the most hormonal pregnant woman I know" Greg declared as he strolled over to them.

Sara swiped the last shreds of tears away from her eyes and managed to glare quiet heartily at her husband.

"Well whose fault is that? You have a problem Sanders, it's called not being able to keep something in his pant" Sara snapped causing Greg's jaw to hang down whilst he bent down to collect his son. Lotte simply laughed out loud and grinned at Greg "that was a record Greg, she went from sobbing to mad in less then three seconds flat" Lotte declared causing Greg to grin back but a sharp look from Sara causing to sink back.

"I don't know why your finding this funny GREG, it's your fault I'm like this… I'm fat, swollen, nauseous, need to pee, heart burn, moody and hungry. You and your damn seed that you insisted on sowing" Sara snarled causing Greg to gulp before flashing a look to Lotte who rolled her eyes and stood, she walked around Sara and took the toddler from his father "how about me and you go find Sid hey George, sound like a good idea" Lotte questioned before she left the eight and half month pregnant woman and her poor husband.

Greg managed to sit beside Sara with out being bitten then flashed her a mega watt smile that never seemed to fail. And when the sigh escaped Sara's lips and she lent against Greg he knew it still worked.

"I'm sorry, I was just watching Lotte and George run around having fun and it hit me that Georgian never got a chance to see her daughter grow up… Lotte should have had a normal life… instead she witnessed both her mother being murdered and her father being killed in self defence… though I know she admitted that for a moment she thought it was you…" Sara trailed off and blinked back the tears causing Greg to snake a arm around his wife and snuggle her head against his shoulder "I don't think either of us were ready to lose you" Sara admitted as Greg chuckled and rubbed a hand soothingly against her arm "believe me that's one thing I will never allow to happen… I will never leave your side and when this baby is born she will have a daddy that would kill anyone trying to hurt her" Greg stated as Sara sniffled against.

Greg enjoyed the silence feeling Sara breath against him, she shifted now and then but soon Greg thought she was asleep until she sought his hand "Greg" she questioned as Greg allowed his eye lids to drop shut "yes baby" he said before kissing the top of his head "well BABY… your going to have to get me up now" Sara stated matter of factly but Greg simply grinned "why, I'm comfortable here and I thought you was" Greg stated as Sara held his hand tightly "I was… until my waters broke" Sara declared squeezing his hand. Greg simply nodded before mumbling "that's nice" he stated dreamily until the words hit him and his eyes shot open and straight to his wife "WHAT NOW… THE BABY" Greg bellowed before jumping to his feet and racing towards the house. Sara rested a hand against her stomach watching the fleeting back of her husband with a small smile across her lips before he raced back with panic spread across his face "I'M SORRY" he yelled before helping his wife to her feet he darted back and forth collecting her bags then telling Lotte and informing her to call Catherine.

Sara simply watched with a smile as her husband Greg Sanders raced back and forth. He was taking charge.

And for now Sara Sanders was going to all him to think he truly was.

The End


	22. Authors note

Authors Note

* * *

Thank you so much for bearing with me throughout this fanfic.

This was the first major Fanfic I did... and it was the first CSI one at that.

Thanks for the reviews from

**Remoob513**

**LadyBelle84**

**Bene**

**Devoted99**

**Goldentail**

**Dolphin18paradise **

**Lindsey**

**Dybdahl**

More thanks to those who made me a favourite

**Pisceanpal23**

**AspiringNovelist14**

**sillygirlsis**

**Hikari No Yam212**

**I thank you all for your kind and helpful reviews. Never stop reading anything. **


End file.
